Midnight Liquor
by Charanko Wan Wan
Summary: [LPxRS] AU; Add is the head of a "dark" organization that is threatening to fall. Miraculously he finds a savior that could redeem him. However, he doesn't know the hell he's walking into.
1. Frustration

**Notes:** [LPxRS] Hi~! I'm here with another story~ I hope this one will turn out nice as well~ People wanted different ideas and I had no tie breaker so I used random number generator. So, this idea won ;u; Thank you for all those who read my last one and supported me etc.~ I appreciate it!

I'll be using the rebellion classes (RS, LP, DC, VP, RF, YR etc.). For Rose I will be using CR. For Ain, since there is a discrepancy on which class is in which category, I'll be saying that I'm using ATH~ I'll also say that Add is 21 and Elboy is 18 but you can imagine whatever age you want them to be. Here we go~

Midnight Liquor

Chapter 1: Frustration

"Add, sir, we're cornered!" A voice panicked through a bluetooth that hung on Add's ear.

"Tsk," Add spat as he ran his fingers across his black slick keyboard. He darted his eyes towards many computer screens. "Stay where you are." He scanned the map of the building noting the positions of all the enemies. "Head southwest, I'm disabling all the security!" The many rapid clicks of his keyboard echoed through his room as he brought up many confusing coding sequences.

"Boss we ca- " The voice cut off to static. Add glanced on the map screen. All his men had vanished.

"SHIT!" He screamed as he pounded his fists on the keyboard which crushed the keys. Random letters were displayed on the main computer screen. His cell vibrated. He pressed his Bluetooth, seething with anger.

"We lost them..." A different person than before mumbled.

"I know! I fucking know..." Add sighed. "The problem is that we don't have anyone capable. I'm falling behind! This is so frustrating AAAAAAAAARRGHHH!" Add kicked his small black trash can that sat at the side of his desk. Many black keys and pieces from other crushed keyboards were littered onto the floor.

"B-boss...c-calm down..."

"YOU THINK I CAN CALM DOWN?! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY MEN WE HAVE LOST SO FAR? DO YOU KNOW HOW STRESSFUL IT IS?! WE ARE ALREADY LOSING REVENUE AND FUNDS! YOU'RE ALL A BUNCH OF USELESS IDIOTS!" Add slammed his fist against his desk.

"W-we're sorry boss..."

Add sighed once more as he placed a hand on his forehead. "...No, I just...leave alone for a while. Take care of things." Add hung up. He arched back on his chair and stared at the ceiling. As of late, he had been unlucky. It wasn't that his plans were filled with flaws but rather he didn't have well abled bodied men to execute them. They often involved strenuous tasks which no one seemed to be able to do. Add bit his lip as he thought. All of the top main organizations had at least one tough person by their side. He didn't. All the applicants that wanted to join his organization were nothing to gawk at. "...Tch, guess I have to go out scouting." Add got up, kicked his chair, and flopped on his bed steaming from his failure. He glanced at a bottle of wine on his bed side table. After a moment of thought, he decided against drinking it to avoid a hangover tomorrow while he went searching. Will he even find what he needed?

-/

The sun today was pleasant and warm. Add stretched his arms and placed them back in his pockets. He strolled the gray stone cobble streets on a look out for a potential recruit. Open market stands lined the sides and many people rushed around shopping. The mistake of yesterday still lingered in his mind. As he was dazing about it, he felt someone bump into him. Add's hand latched onto the culprit's wrist quick from reflex. Add snapped out of his thoughts to see who was trying to pickpocket him.

"Why hello sir! What a nice day it is, yeah?" The thief chided. It was a young man with a lovely shade of ruby red hair. However, he was quite dirty. If it weren't for the sun, the messiness and filthiness of his hair would have been noticed. Dirt and dark patches of dust splotched his face and clothes which were ugly and in tatters. There was a faint smell of ash and must on him. Add stared into the man's eyes through his sunglasses. In them he could see a burning fiery red passion with something mysterious hidden underneath.

' _This is it...this is the one!_ ' Add thought. He could just tell. This man knew what he was doing. The man winced as Add's grip became tighter. Add began to drag him away from the street.

"Woah, woah! Where are you taking me?! Help! Kidna- " The man was cut off from Add's other hand over his mouth as he brought him close to him. Add then thrusted him into a dark alley and forced him against the stone wall. He trapped him between both of his arms and stared at him with intent eyes. "Okay, I'm sorry! I won't do it again, just let me pass, yeah?"

"Work for me," Add stated.

"I'm sorry...what?" The man looked around for any openings to escape.

"I'll give you anything you want, just work for me." Add didn't want to let this man go. He was disparate, one of a kind, and he _needed_ him.

The man stared at him for a moment and bit his lip. He then sighed. "...Look...I'm not interested."

"I could give you food, a home, new clothes. Anything! Just name it! I need you! I'm desperate!"

A flicker of surprise dashed across the man's face but it disappeared as fast as it came. "No, I don't want to." He pushed Add back. "...I'm fine on my own. I'm not interested in...your line of work."

This astounded Add. How could this random person know what he did?

"What? Surprised? Everyone down in the dark knows who you are. You're one of the five " _Magistris in Peccatum_." It ain't a secret here." The man walked passed Add and waved without looking back.

"Wait! At least let me know your name for now."

"For now?! I told you I ain't gonna work for you!" The man turned back to look at Add. He felt a little guilty after seeing Add's face fall. "...I'll tell you my name but that's it." A light breeze swayed the man's hair. "...I'm Elsword."

That moment felt almost like a magical miracle. It felt as if Add was hearing the name of his savior. It felt as if everything was going to change. Little did Add know that he was heading straight through into a violent storm.

Add watched as Elsword walked away and disappeared into the sunlight of the street.

"I'm definitely going to get him," Add said as he turned and walked deeper into the dark alleyway.


	2. Fine

**Notes:** AhhHhhhhh I have so much material/ideas for this story but first comes layering T^T and gradual build up.

Chapter 2: Fine

Add continued to follow Elsword in his nice sleek black car in a slow pace. Many people were staring.

"WILL YOU QUIT IT ALREADY?!" Elsword yelled as he turned towards the car and stamped his feet. His face was red with anger and annoyance.

Add slid down the car window. "I'll take you _anywhere_ you wanna eat today," Add said. For the past month, he had been stalking Elsword appearing at the most random places and inconvenient times. He had asked his cronies to figure out info about Elsword but all they managed to find out was where he frequented and the places he stole from.

Elsword's face turned sour. "We almost got caught by the police that one time because of you! I told you already a million times that I don't want the job!"

Add stared at him with puppy eyes. Or at least he tried to. His face was too cool to look cute. "Anywhere, even that expensive place down the corner."

Elsword considered this. He weighed his options and looked at his hands. "Will you leave me alone if I go eat with you?" Add continued staring but this time with an impassive face. "At least leave me alone for ONE day?"

Add looked away in defeat. "Fine. Get in." Elsword sighed as he hopped into the car. Add then drove towards the restaurant.

"Why are you so fixated on me anyway? It's creepy. You're lucky I didn't alert the police." Elsword rested his elbow beneath the window ledge.

"You can't anyway." Add whistled as he made a turn.

Elsword whipped his head towards him to give him a glare. "You better not be tricking me."

"Hm? I keep my word unlike some other bastards out there." Add gripped the wheel tight. His brows furrowed as he remembered a bitter event from his past.

Elsword's face softened. He was about to say something else but they had arrived at their destination.

"Oh! Mr. Grenore! It's always a pleasure to have you!" A waiter exclaimed.

Add avoided eye contact with the man. He had a light blush on his cheeks. "T-hanks." He pointed towards Elsword. "He's with me today."

Elsword could tell that the waiter wanted to say something but when the waiter glanced at Add's face, he seemed to have changed his mind. "Right this way sirs." The waiter led them up to a VIP balcony area looking over the ocean. The salt air and the crash of the waves felt relaxing.

"This is my spot," Add stated as he sat down. The table looked so fancy with unlit but beautiful candles, intricate crafted silverware, laced napkins, and an embroidered table cloth. Elsword was hesitant about sitting in such a high class place. Add observed him. Elsword was staring out into the ocean. A melancholy look rested in his eyes. "Something up?"

"Huh? Oh nah. The ocean is pretty isn't it?" Elsword commented as he sat down.

"Why do you think I have this spot?" Add picked up the menu and flipped through it. He already knew every single item but he did it so that Elsword would feel more at ease.

"Must be nice being rich." Add peered over the menu. "You know, you're not all that I thought you were."

"Hnnn, is that so?" Add placed the menu down. "You can order whatever and how much you want. I don't care." Another waiter came up to their table and poured Add a glass of red wine. The color was so dark that it was almost black. Add took the glass and sipped it. "Give me the lobster today and whatever he wants."

Add watched Elsword's face contort in confusion. There were many tasty looking things after all. "Umm...I'll have this and that and maybe this, this too, and umm all of these. Yeah, that'll be it. Oh and, water for me please." Elsword gave back the menu to the waiter. The waiter picked up the other menu, bowed, and disappeared into the building.

"You sure you don't wanna drink?" Add lifted up his glass to stare at the liquid through the sun. A deep red shade reflected off on the table.

"I rather not. At least not now." Elsword seemed uncomfortable.

Add took down mental notes. ' _He seems to be cautious_ ,' Add thought. "That's fine." He took another sip.

"Hey..."

"What?"

"Aren't you, I dunno, embarrassed to eat with someone like me? I mean I'm not even properly dressed. And this fancy table is like for special occasions or something." Elsword was digging his fingers into the table cloth.

Add leaned over the table. "Listen, Elsword. I'm a man who only cares about results. Everything or everyone else can just go fuck themselves. I don't care how it happens, I don't care how it looks. As long as I get what I want, I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get it." He leaned back on his chair and took another sip. "Now that you know this, you probably know that I won't give up on making you work for me." There was a cold tension in the air as Add seemed to be glaring at something.

Elsword broke the ice and began to laugh until it became full scale laughing. "You really are one of the _Magistris_. I was beginning to think I was talking to the wrong person. But..." His voice faded into a low whisper. "...you've become a little different."

Add wondered what Elsword meant. Did people in the dark really keep up with all the crimes as if they were celebrities? He didn't remember ever meeting Elsword before. Perhaps it's just rumors and gossip that circle around. "You can have anything I can get through my power and wealth. Still won't reconsider?" Add twirled the wine in his glass. In truth he and his gang were in trouble with finances. But if he could just get this one man on his side...

The glorious food came and was set on the table. It smelled delicious and Elsword's mouth was watering. He glanced at Add. "What are you waiting for?" Add asked. "You don't need my permission to eat."

Elsword was embarrassed for a short moment before he forgot the feeling and dug in. He had juicy steaks, lavishing pasta, vibrant salads, and much more. Add picked on his lobster. He wasn't too hungry. ' _He doesn't seem to be the type to be shy like that. Hmm..._ '

"You gonna eat that?" Elsword asked. All his plates were clean.

Add handed over his plate. "Be my guest." He signaled the waiter. "Two chocolate parfaits and the bill." The waiter left and returned with two scrumptious looking chocolate parfaits and the bill. Add's eyes sparkled as he relished every bite. "That's for you." He pointed towards the other one.

Elsword blinked a few times before he eyed it as if it were something dangerous. "Thanks...I'm still not gonna work for you." Add said nothing. Instead he paid the bill in paper cash and stood up. He watched Elsword for a bit enjoying the desert. "What?" Add sighed and got down onto his knees. He was about to bend over before Elsword stopped him. "Woah, woah, woah! Stop! Stop!" Add looked at him. Elsword sighed in frustration. "Okay! Okay! Fine, damn it! I'll work for you! Just get up already! You're embarrassing yourself! Isn't this a high class place?! Don't you have any dignity?! Agh! I'm too soft..." He held his head in his hands.

Add got up and dusted his pants. "Good. The deal is sealed. You're working for me now. Can't go back on your word." He smirked. "I was just looking for some change I dropped but how lovely things had turned out."

"You..." Elsword shook his fist.

' _He won't back out due to his pride. Hehehehe..._ ' Add began to walk away. "Well come on, you're in my hands now." He motioned his hand for Elsword follow. He couldn't help snickering. ' _Who knew it would be that simple_.'

Elsword grumbled. He could have just left and not honor his word. But, as Add thought, his pride wouldn't let him. But in reality, Elsword was already feeling bad for Add. Things must be going pretty bad for him. His heart was too soft and he would in time give in anyway.

Before Elsword followed Add, he searched the floor for the loose change. There was none. He then remembered that Add had never even took out a single coin.


	3. The Mysterious Man

Notes: ^.^ Thank you for the comments/support/revs/etc.~ I'll try my best~ ...Could I call myself the AddEls Emperor/Empress? Jk jk.

Chapter 3: The Mysterious Man

Add drove to the outskirts of town. His house was a good distance away. Along the path were a forest and vast fields of grass. Add pulled up to an elaborate and enormous golden gate. He pressed a button causing for the gate to open. His house was a huge mansion that rested upon a large hill. Not too far away was the glittering blue teal ocean.

"Rich people," Elsword muttered as he followed Add into his home.

Add walked with pride. "No one is allowed within three miles of my home unless I say it's okay," Add said as he walked further in. He turned and noticed Elsword just standing there. "What are you waiting for, come, come."

"Oh! Yeah, sorry...I...I was just admiring how fancy your mansion looks." A golden chandelier hung from the ceiling and fancy furniture, walls, and floors embroidered the home. But what Elsword noticed was that it felt quite empty and lonely. It seemed that no one else but Add lived here. If he looked closely, there was a very thin layer of dust on everything.

Add stared at him for a while thinking. Was richness that impressive to a poor person? Add slid a finger across a small end table. "...I haven't had time to clean. How irritating..." He dusted the table a little before continuing towards his room. "Here's my room." Add opened a carved door. His room was all black. The walls, floor, bed, and even the computer was black. "Since you've got nowhere to live for now, you can stay at my house. You can touch anything BUT my desktop or other tech like so. If you need a personal computer just let me know. But you can't touch mine. Is that clear? No. Touching. It. I mean it."

"Yes sir." Elsword had his gaze lowered. He looked so vulnerable at that moment.

"...I just said don't touch it, no need to be so...scared..." Add furrowed his brows. Elsword...was acting strange. Or perhaps maybe he didn't know him like he thought he did.

"Ah! Sorry, bad habit." He flashed a smile to cover up. "Nice room you got here!"

"Hue hue." Add rummaged through his closet and tossed Elsword some clothes. "Oi, go take a shower." He pointed towards his bathroom. "All of those are clean and unused. I just bought them the other day."

There was a slight hesitation before Elsword perked up again. "Thanks~" He walked into the bathroom and began to take a shower. Add sat in front of his desktop and pulled up future plans and info. He was so mesmerized by his thoughts and data that he didn't notice Elsword had finished and was standing behind him. "Umm..."

"Huh?! Oh...yeah yeah..." Add turned to face him. The clothes were a tad too large for Elsword. It consisted of a white office shirt and black slacks. His frame was so small and thin. Add could see through the shirt due to the wetness; not that it really covered much of his chest and neck. But, now that all the dust and grime was washed off, Elsword looked vibrant with his blaring red hair, fair tanned skin, cute light freckles, and slight moist pink lips.

"...don't got anything smaller...? Maybe I should wear my old clothes again..." The water dripped from his hair to his shoulders and the floor.

Add took Elsword's old clothes and tossed it into the trash. Right there he was tempted to dress him up. One of things Add loved on the side was fashion. "No. Never. Wear. Those. Again." He looked Elsword from head to toe once more. If someone else saw Elsword at first glance, they wouldn't see the talent that he held. But, Add knew better than that. He has seen countless of people and developed an eye for talent. This guy was overflowing with it. He noticed Elsword was agitated from his gaze so he decided to change the subject. "Now...tell me...what's your specialty or qualities. Like can you run fast or what? Steal? Silent hands? Information broker?"

Elsword's mouth formed a thin line. He was hesitating to answer. "...Explosives and fires." He said those words slow wondering what reaction Add would have.

Add scrutinized him. There sure was something more to this man than he thought. This was unexpected... "...Really now?" He kept his surprise to a minimum and turned to his computer to pull up some files. "...I'm guessing I don't need to explain everything about what's going on?" Elsword remained silent. He seemed to be nervous. "I'll do it anyway. As you know...there are five major imports, trades, and services. The Haan family specializes in drugs, both useful and harmful. Ciel, our ally, runs the casino. Eve here...hosts the best technology and artillery. My goal right now is to...make her an ally. I want to get my hands on that tech. The White Wolves, led by Chung, carry out assassinations and manufacture guns and bullets. They trade cigarettes as well to hide what they actually do." Elsword flinched. "...Not a fan of them? Me neither. We're enemies. They have been the ones that have been stealing from me over and over. All our good liquor is going down the drain because of them. Not to mention random bandits as well. I also am losing territory. They've killed many of my sellers and workers. I'm pissed. The Haan family has been ripping us off. I think maybe with some negotiations we can come to a compromise." Add sighed. "Well you knew most of this already except my plans and our status I'm guessing?"

"Y-yeah." Elsword fidgeted.

Add stared at him. "...Go take a rest or something. I need to come up with some new plans..." Add stared at the monitor. There was a pause. "...And...there's no need to be afraid. I don't know what you've been through but I ain't gonna turn you in to the police or anything like that. I _need_ you and I'm not going to let you slip from my hands. Anyways, like I said, feel free to go anywhere here. I'll come talk ta ya when I require your assistance. Now, go on, shoo, I need to think." Add listened as Elsword's footsteps flittered on the tiles.

"...Add?"

"Hmm...?" There was another short silence.

"...Thank you."

"...W-what? Why are you thanking me? I practically forced you to work for me. Agh! I can't concentrate! Shoo, shoo!" Add heard a tiny laugh before Elsword disappeared. He couldn't help blushing. "Thanking me...weirdo..." But, it didn't feel too bad.


	4. Preparation

**Notes:** I think I might suspend this story for a while since it seems that there are only a few people/no people really interested in it. I have been getting more people who want Ain x Elboy stuff. But, I will not leave this unfinished. I've already decided since I got back into writing that whenever I start a story, I will finish it. I love you guys, who read my Add x Elboy stuff~ You've been kind, supportive, and made me so happy~ I still love this ship, and I'll still write for it if people wish~

Chapter 4: Preparation

Elsword wandered around the house staring at all the unused furniture, dusty paintings, expensive but unappreciated statues, and empty rooms. There were a whole bunch of valuable stuff that could be stolen and sold to people who would appreciate them more than Add would. He found the kitchen. It was clean except for that thin layer of dust. The counters were covered with black granite and the cabinets were mahogany. Every appliance was stainless steel. "What a waste..." Elsword muttered. He opened the fridge. Of course, it was empty and all bright with the light and the white of the walls inside. He raided every cabinet. There were no snacks or condiments or stuff you're supposed to find in the kitchen. "How does this guy even live?! What, he's so rich he eats out every day?" Shaking his head, he headed towards the backyard. There was a pathway that passed through a dead and sad looking garden out towards the beach. A single white rose caught his attention. It was planted in front of a dried up fountain and That was the only flower that remained alive. Water droplets sparkled on its petals. Elsword continued on towards the beach. The crashing of the waves felt calming but sad. Seeing it made him feel emotional and wistful. "...You were like the ocean..."

"Elsword!" Add called out from his window. "Come here!"

Elsword gazed at the ocean for a minute longer before heading up towards Add's room.

-/-/-

Add laid out many papers on his bed. He was wearing black framed glasses and looked like a college student who was getting ready to cram for finals. Various things were printed such as a map, instructions, data, sales, graphs, contracts, and other important things. "Tonight, we'll be visiting our ally. I need to talk to him. Next I will send you out on your first task," Add said. He handed Elsword a map and instructions.

"Hold up. If I'm going to go out doing something, I rather be dressed a certain way," Elsword stated as he flipped through the papers. The plan was well articulated but...

Add dropped two wads of cash on the bed. "Buy whatever you want. Keep the change. But do it whenever we finish talking with Ciel."

-/-

Add brought Elsword to the grand casino everyone knew about. Outside the neon lights danced and burst with color. People of all kinds were bustling in and out. Inside, blue carpeting and blue walls lined the rooms. It smelled like heavy cigarettes, money, and alcohol. Elsword had to cover his face to keep himself from gagging. People stared at them with reverence or fear. Only a dark corner in the back glared with animosity.

A short girl came up to him. She had white pigtails and was wearing some kind of animal suit. "Ciel's waiting for you, hurry up!" She said as she led them into a grand golden elevator. Elsword peered at the buttons. Most of them were numbers but others had strange symbols on them. The girl pressed a royal crown symbol causing for the elevator to shake and ascend. "What are you staring at?" She spat at Elsword. "Who is he?"

"He's my new hand, Lu. You and Ciel can trust him," Add said as he looked at his cell.

"Hmmmm..." Lu got too close for comfort. "He seems like a wimp! But at least he's not too tall so I guess he's all right."

"Hey, are you saying that I'm short, shorty?!" Elsword exclaimed.

"Shorty?! I take that back! I don't like this guy!" They were about to duke it out but the elevator opened.

"Behave yourself, Lu," a man commanded. Elsword recognized him as Ciel.

Ciel had white streaking hair with a single blue strip. He wore a leather jacket and pants and had a silver earring. Elsword eyed Ciel's waist. A belt of knives lined his hip.

"Add, it's great...OH...MY...GOD!" Ciel shouted in glee as he came up to Elsword. He pinched his cheeks. "HE IS ADORABLE!" He brought Elsword to his chest, hugging him. The smell of burnt cigarettes engulfed Elsword. "Can I have him, please?"

Add pulled Elsword away. He had made him wear one of his long coats so that he didn't seem too exposed. "No can do. He's mine." Add made his way towards the bar. It was a private room that contained a TV, several couches, tables, and the bar. The back of the room was lined with large glass panels of windows showing the glittering city below and afar.

Ciel stared at Elsword who was fidgeting and sweating. "Ahh...he's so cute...but..." He took Elsword's hand and scrutinized. "He's sharp. You've hit the jackpot this time." He gazed a little more into Elsword's eyes. "...Hmm haven't I..."

"Stop staring and touching him, you're creeping him out." Add tapped on the bar top waiting for Ciel.

"Fine, fine. Let's get down to business. You can have a seat over there with Lu and watch TV~" Ciel headed over to the bar and sat. "Drink?"

"Yeah...bring out 'Ishmael's Blessing.'"

Ciel got up and got two glasses. "Always with the expensive tastes. This is the last one I've got from you by the way. Although I prefer your 'Noblesse' champagne." He poured the wine into the glasses. What was unique about this wine was that it was the translucent color of light aqua blue. "Smoke?"

"Nah, remember? I don't smoke." Add took a sip of the wine. It tasted as crisp as a winter morning.

"That's right." Ciel pulled out a fancy cigarette box labeled 'Magmanta.'

Seeing the box made Elsword feel nervous. He stared at his hand where Ciel touched it. His hand was calloused. In his other hand, he held a smoke bomb as a safety precaution. Ciel had noticed it. But what he was about to say made Elsword worry the most.

"Ah, damn...I don't have a lighter," Ciel said. But as soon as those words were out of his mouth, his cigarette was lit. Ciel stared at Elsword who held a red lighter in his hand. He took a long drag of the cigarette and blew the smoke out. "...You have a very handy man here." Ciel had a pensive look on his face.

"Sorry...it's a habit," Elsword mumbled.

"Say...kid, do you smoke?"

"N-not anymore. Excuse me, I'll...I'll go watch TV now." Elsword rushed away.

"He's good with explosives and fires," Add commented.

"Is that so...Well, anyway, are the shipments coming tomorrow? My customers are getting angry with the lack of good liquor," Ciel said as he took another puff.

"That's what's planned if the bandits and the Wolves don't get in the way." Add pointed to Elsword. "With him, you can be assured that everything will be intact."

The smoke curled around Ciel. It seemed as if he wanted to say something but then decided against it. They then talked about other serious matters...

Elsword plopped onto the couch next to Lu. On the TV was some kind of children's show.

"...Add's a good guy," Lu said. "He may seem mean and grumpy...and he was a real bully before too, but now, he has a soft heart. He just never admits it."

"What changed him?" Elsword asked. Even though he asked it, he felt those very words being directed at himself. He shivered remembering a far off memory...

"...He lost everything...and is still losing things now. I guess when you just lose so much you start appreciating the things you have...Wait...are you crying?! I know it's sad but really?" Lu handed him a tissue.

"Oh...I didn't notice. Sorry. Habit. You're not mad?" Elsword shielded himself with his arms.

"...Such a weirdo. No? I'm not mad? Anyways...please help him. And please protect him. I'm saying this as a friend. Ciel would want the same."

Elsword lowered his arms and gazed down at his lap. It felt strange to him to be asked to protect. He shook off his negative thoughts and beamed. "Of course. I'll protect him with my life!"

Lu gave him a funny look. It wasn't as if he had known him long. "Take care of yourself too." She said no more after that.

-/-/

Add drove Elsword around the night city shopping for clothes. For the job, Elsword bought a black hoodie, black pants, black shoes, black fingerless leather gloves, and a black gasmask. "...Is the mask really necessary? You look like an edgelord," Add commented.

"I need it. And about your plan. Look here," Elsword said as he pointed towards a route off to the side. "The Wolves are going to come through here, not there where you circled. There is a hidden underground passage way here, here, and here. I suggest I go here. Let your men cover these other passage ways but keep your strongest ones guarding the truck." Elsword wore the gasmask. "The delivery is in three hours, right?"

Add was a bit surprised. He didn't calculate the underground passage ways...but how did Elsword know this? A quick conclusion came to Add's head. But was it true? At the very least Add could for sure say...Elsword had been in a gang of some sort before. Maybe that's why he didn't want to work for him. He wanted to be good and make up for his past mistakes. That seemed plausible. "...You called it. I'll change things by your word."

Elsword was expecting Add to be skeptical. His lack of response was worrisome. Had he figured out already? No. Not yet. At least not the whole truth. He could tell. "Okay. Let's get started."


	5. Close Encounter

Chapter 5: Close Encounter

Elsword hid amongst the dark green mass of foliage. The cold night air made him shiver. But even though the chill passed, he was still shaking, sweating even. It's been awhile since he had done something like this. He hoped to god that he wasn't rusty and will be able to get out of this unscathed.

Down below, the Wolves, all clad in white, rummaged out of the forest just like Elsword predicted. They were heading towards the hidden cave. He counted on his fingers as the seconds went by.

BOOM!

An ear shattering explosion fired off. Elsword waited for a few moments, tapping his foot. After some time passed, he slinked down the cliff to check the damage, making sure to keep hidden.

"The boss says to wait for reinforcements. The bastard must have gotten smarter or something..." One of the grunts ahead said.

' _Hmm...so some of them were smart. Or rather...was..._ _ **he**_ _expecting this_?' Elsword thought. ' _I'm not liking the sound of...reinforcements. Better take them out now._ ' He tossed a can of smokescreen towards the enemies. There were about five of them.

"What the...?" Elsword dashed into the hidden field and knocked them all out. ' _They weren't very strong..._ ' As he was about to move, a bullet whizzed past him. His heart froze and he felt sweat pour down his body. ' _...Could that be...no...it doesn't sound like his guns.'_ A few more bullets whizzed by. It was in such close proximity that the heat from them could be felt. ' _...crap...I can't run out of the smokescreen or they'll see me. It's fading already. Should I use another one? Should I throw the dynamite?'_ Elsword waited it out and the bullets stopped coming. It seemed as if the enemy retreated for more pressing matters. But just to be sure, he crept as close to the floor as he could and inched till he reached a tree. The smokescreen faded and it was quiet. He let out a loud sigh. The breath in him was aching to get out. He wanted to rip off his clothes for he felt so hot and sweaty. Then, his phone vibrated.

"Hey," Elsword answered as if nothing happened.

"We've made the delivery. You were right. Come back," Add said through the phone.

"Sure lemme-"

CRACK! A blade was jabbed into the space right above him on the tree. It was connected to a sleek black chain. His heart leapt in fear. ' _SHIT_.' The enemy was still here, and looks like they saw him. Elsword was about to run but when he turned, he was face to face with a woman with piercing blue eyes. She was silent. Fast, Elsword smashed more smokescreen onto the ground along with some fire crackers. It made just enough of a distraction for him to flee. But, as he was almost free, the blade, which Elsword saw was attached to a gun, scathed the side of his thigh. His eyes teared up as the pain seared his leg but he kept on running and for safe measures, threw a dynamite stick behind him. After he made some distance, the stick exploded. He hid in the bushes, breathing hard. He gulped in air and when he looked at his hands, he saw that he was trembling. Was it out of fear...or...was it out of excitement? The thrill of these kinds of things...he used to love it. All until that day...Elsword shook his head to scare away the bad memories and he dialed for Add.

"Hm? What's—" Add stopped for he heard Elsword's raspy and heaving breath.

Elsword gripped the phone tight. "...I'm...I'm sorry...I...I need...help...please send someone to pick me up..." His voice was trembling as sounded as if he were a scared young child.

"...Don't move." Add hung up.

About thirty minutes later, Add came in his car.

"Elsword, let's get you home," Add said as he found him in the bushes.

Elsword felt a mix of emotions. He half wanted to cry and half didn't. It wasn't because he had just almost died but rather who he was dealing with. "...Sorry...they got me on the leg..."

Add pulled him up. "Stop apologizing and get in the car."

The drive to Add's home was quiet but before they exited the car, Add said, "Good job." He hauled Elsword over his shoulders.

"Woah! Hey what are you?!" Elsword protested as he struggled to get free.

"We need to get you patched up."

On Add's bed, Add administered first aid onto the wound. His movements were precise and efficient but there was a hint of gentleness in them as he wrapped the leg with bandages. "...How does it feel?" Add asked.

"...I can walk. It just stings a little..." Elsword said. His face was a bit flushed. As he watched Add patched up his wound, he couldn't help but to see someone else in him. The concentrated face...yet the gentle touch... _he_ was like that too...

"...Good. Sorry...I shouldn't have sent you alone. But if it were someone else, they would probably be dead. Here." Add hauled a briefcase onto the bed. "This is your payment." He clicked it open. The fresh crisp money was all lined up neat.

Elsword didn't even want to look at it. All he wanted to do is just sleep. He turned away and buried his face in the bed's pillows. "...I just want to sleep..." He dozed off.

"...But this is my bed..." Add sighed. "Whatever, just for today."

Add then went to his desktop to formulate more plans...


	6. Arson

Chapter 6: Arson

For the rest of the month, Elsword led and filled out the routes for the liquor to be transported unharmed. Things were starting to look good. The White Wolves were confused for Elsword suggested that Add change the schedules for the deliveries or to leak out fake ones.

"How's your wound?" Add asked as he turned the car right.

Elsword touched the area where he was sliced. "I don't feel it anymore. It's healed completely."

"Good." Add pulled up to the side of the lane. "See that mansion over there? That's where Eve lives. The only problem I have is...she's married. She's married to the fucking mayor of the city, Adam. I was hoping to get into an affair with her but security is tight around her." The mansion was massive and bigger than Add's. A whole bunch of security cameras lined every corner and tough looking guards stood at different places covering a wide range.

"...Do you actually like her?" There was a slight waver in Elsword's voice.

Add stared up into the sky. "Maybe...a little. Maybe...a lot." He started the car again and drove away.

Elsword wondered what Add was thinking right now.

-/-/

"Where are you going?" Add asked as he flipped through some important looking papers. He had his glasses on again and he seemed quite concentrated. The lamplight illuminated the side of his face making his features more prominent.

"Out," Elsword stated. It was already late into the night. Elsword only went out on late nights like this accompanying Add when he had business to attend to. "...Maybe to get some fast food or something...haven't had that kind of food in a while..."

"Hm. Come back soon."

Elsword roamed the streets. He memorized every corner, alleyway, and shortcut. In his hands was a bag of explosives. After he wore his gas mask, he found himself in front of Eve's mansion. If he was correct, Eve was out on some trading business at the harbor. When she was away, security was light. The night masked his presence as he snuck over the brick wall. How many times has he done this? He lost count. Knowing that it couldn't be this easy, Elsword switched his gas mask's lens. Yup, a state of the art laser security system. Like a cat he slinked his way towards the house avoiding stepping on any red lines. There was a single blind spot right at the back right corner of the house. No guard was present there and it was free from traps. He had seen the layout of the house before. It was one of the stolen information from a time way back when. The bottom windows were rigged but the top window that led straight to the bedroom was clear and three stories high. Using the grooves of the moldings, Elsword climbed swift and quiet up the house and pried open the window. There he was, Adam, sleeping in his large luxurious bed.

This wasn't new, so why was he so nervous? He scanned the room. The couple were too arrogant to think that anybody would be able to reach here. There were no security alerts or gadgets whatsoever. Adam was a large muscular man with a chiseled face. If he woke up, that would be a major problem. Elsword placed a candle on the bedside table and lit it. His good conscious was fading; a habit he had ever since taking on these kinds of tasks in the past. He felt his mind empty and if someone were to see his eyes now, they would be dull. Inside his bag were _special_ explosives...made by Eve and her company. He littered the room with them in a specific arrangement. Next, he tipped the candle over and snuck back outside. The flames began to lick the dresser until it produced smoke. The fire traveled and soon it was going to touch a bomb...

Elsword had ran across the lawn and over the wall not even bothering to avoid the lasers for the moment he was in the middle, the room exploded with a deafening roar. The house burst into flames and the security system went haywire. He kept running until the house was a tiny flaming orange speck in the distance. Fire trucks could be heard whining heading towards the scene of the crime. Elsword waited an hour before wandering back towards Add's home. He was so tired and just wanted to sink into the couch and sleep. Once inside, he found that Add was sleeping and that he missed several calls. He wobbled over to the couch and crashed out.

/-/-

"...I can't believe this..." Add mumbled as he crunched on cereal while looking at the newspaper. His kitchen was filled with food now thanks to Elsword. Sometimes they would stay home and Elsword would cook for him...he was an excellent chef.

Elsword poked his cereal and pretended to be interested. "Hm?" He mused.

"Adam, the mayor, is dead! You know what this means?"

"You can proceed with your plans?"

"Exactly. This is great. Wow. It's all over the papers. My guys wanted to tell me but I missed their calls. They say he died by explosives...explosives specifically made by Eve. Do you think she wanted to get rid of him? She's denying all claims though...But she has the money and power to bail herself out anyway. This is definitely my chance..." Add was so ecstatic.

"Good, good..." Elsword was distant.

"Something up?"

"Nah...just a little sleepy still...I think I'll go to sleep again."

Add leered at him. Something...was off. Explosives...no...it can't be...that place is hard to get into...Add shook his head and let it pass. "Hmm...okay. In the meantime, I have to research good dating tips..."

Elsword was waiting for the guilt to eat at him like it always did. But...for some reason...he felt rather proud that he did this...for Add. It wasn't like before...Elsword felt happy serving Add. Add was nice to him and treated people right. Or at least now he did. He was a big bully before. But looks like he's seen the good way of things and that was enough for Elsword. But...Elsword did kill someone...and he wasn't as heartless to not feel bad about that even though he was used to it. ' _It was needed..._ ' Elsword tried to convince himself. He kept on thinking it until he came to believe it. _'...For him...and him..._ '


	7. Humiliated

Chapter 7: Humiliated

Add whistled as he sat down on his chair and typed away on his computer.

"How did the date go?" Elsword asked trying to sound nonchalant.

Add swung around. "Nice. I've almost got her wrapped around my finger. When it's the right time, I'm going to seal the deal with a signed contract alliance," Add replied with vigor.

It had been about three months since the death of Adam. Eve became the new mayor of the town. This in return caused more illegal activity to happen behind the scenes. While Add and Elsword kept their own wares safe, others were suffering from the White Wolves' attacks. Add's own fortune grew and they were no longer near the red line.

"...Now to deal with the Haans. Since they are suffering from the White Wolves, I asked if we could come to an... understanding so they would stop fucking ripping us off. We're going to meet with them at night, nine sharp," Add seethed.

Elsword grinned. He was glad that Add was feeling better and happy. But then, why couldn't he stop a strange feeling prickling his heart? ' _It's not him...remember that...he's not him..._ ' Elsword would often think to himself. Other than that, he became more comfortable and care free like he used to be. His old memories smoldered rather than blazed within his mind.

/-/-

"If anything...I would have loved to not meet here," Add murmured as they stopped in front of a strip club. "Like come on, even a bar would have been better."

The bright neon lights caused Elsword to be uncomfortable. He hated places like this. He followed Add through the doors. There was a mixture of men and woman enjoying the show up front of two ladies and a man dancing around poles. It smelled strange and Elsword couldn't quite put his finger on what the exact smell was.

Ara Haan sat in the front at the very corner. She waved to them and they sat down. Next, she flagged a waiter to bring drinks to which Add and Elsword declined. "Don't get me wrong. We can perfectly defend ourselves. It's just too bothersome," Ara said as she took a sip out of her small cup of vodka. She wore seductive clothing revealing her cleavage. Her orange eyes shone with mischief and her dark hair was as mysterious as her motives.

"I want fair trade in exchange for our services," Add stated. "I know you rip off a lot of our vendors."

Ara took out a thin smoke pipe but before she could light it herself, Elsword lit it. "...Sorry...habit..." Elsword mumbled. He felt embarrassed. She took in a long drag and looked him over. A smile crept on her lips.

"I'll tell my people to stop...and I'll add two shipments of our goods..." Ara said. She then pointed to Add. "If you get up there and dance."

Add's brows furrowed. "The hell? It's not worth it. Come, Elsword we're leaving," Add spat without a second thought.

"I'll also add five tons of...Drabaki." Ara twirled the pipe in her fingers. She knew she had him. Drabaki was a type of special plant that grew every ten years. The Haans had been cultivating it throughout their history and lifetime. It had a unique and rich flavor that no other herb could produce.

Add clenched his fist. With that, he could make a new limited edition sublime liquor that was sure to skyrocket off the charts. He sighed. "...Fine, I'll—"

Elsword stopped him. "No boss. Don't do it. You need to maintain your dignity," Elsword interjected. He then stared at Ara. "...I'll do it...will you allow that?"

Ara smirked. "Sure. Entertain me~," she sang.

"Wait Els—" Add tried to stop him but Elsword was already going up stage.

An employee escorted him backstage and handed him a tight leather provocative one-piece suit. Elsword's hands trembled as he took the suit. He gritted his teeth to stop himself from wanting to cry. ' _It's for Add..._ ' he thought. Wearing something like this and performing in front of people...he never thought he would have to do it again. Reluctant, he stripped and wore the suit. It felt uncomfortable and didn't cover his tummy, back, and legs. He was also given long heel boots and gloves. He began to sweat as he headed towards the front stage.

The performers had cleared the stage. His heart pulsed as fast as a sewing machine. _'...Just clear your head..._ ' A dull look passed over his eyes as he walked towards the pole and began. These movements, these strides, were all a routine, a routine that that person liked. Gloves came off as well as boots. The crowd cheered him on as he leaned far back while holding onto the pole, lifting a single arm into the air as if he were reaching for salvation from this hell. For a while, Add was memorized. Elsword's movements were so fluid and seductive. It was as if Elsword had done this before...countless of times. But when he saw Elsword's face, he bit his lip and marched onto to the stage. This wasn't right...how the hell could he have let him do that? This was just...

"That's enough..." Add said as he grabbed Elsword's wrist before he could strip off the suit. People booed in the audience.

"Huh?" Elsword mumbled as he snapped out of it. When he looked down on himself, he couldn't help but to feel ashamed. He wanted to cry.

Add took off his jacket and placed it around Elsword's shoulders. He then retrieved Elsword's clothes. "We're getting out of here." Placing an arm around Elsword's shoulder, he brought him close to him. Elsword could smell Add's light scented cologne. He didn't even want to look at anyone so he buried his face into Add's side until they reached outside.

"You don't care about the deal?" Ara called behind them. "Tell you what. Let me buy that boy off of you and we'll make a full alliance pact." A twinkle of lust sparkled in her eye.

Add paused but didn't even turn around. "FUCK YOU AND YOUR DEAL! He was humiliated..." His voice was dark and scary. Elsword felt Add's grip on him tightened. "What the hell do you think people are?! People aren't property to be bought or sold! SCREW YOU!" He escorted Elsword into the back of the car, fuming, along with his clothes so he could put them back on. Then, he drove away from that godforsaken place.

It wasn't until a while that Add calmed down. He glanced up in the mirror. Elsword hadn't moved. He clutched Add's jacket tight. Tears streamed down his face. He couldn't hold it in any longer. Add halted the car on the side of the street and got out. He then got into the back seat. "Why would you go so far for me?...I'm sorry. I should have forcibly said no," Add said.

"...It's not your fault...I..." Elsword began but he couldn't finish. Add hesitated but then brought him into a warm hug. Elsword's eyes widened and he returned it, clutching Add's back as if he were falling. He breathed out a word that slipped out unconscious. "...Ain..." The word held so much sorrow and heaviness. Elsword then realized he said the wrong name. "...I mean...sorry...Add...I'm sorry..." ' _This isn't good...I can't...I mustn't...but I think...I think I've fell for you...but...you're not him...yet I..._ '

' _Ain...?_ ' Add thought. What was that supposed to mean? Was it a person's name? Did Elsword not say a full word? Was something called that? Add picked up Elsword's pants. "Stop apologizing and put at least your pants on. It's cold." He was hesitant but he untied the suit. A red flush ran across Elsword's face but he didn't protest as Add slipped it off. ' _He's...looks so thin, frail, and vulnerable..._ ' Add then, since he was up close, noticed that Elsword had many burn marks across his skin. There were long lined scars as well. However, he didn't press on it. Instead, he wondered if Elsword experienced the same things he did. He helped Elsword put on his boxers and pants. Once he did that he got out and started the car again.

The warmth lingered on Elsword's skin. He desired to feel it once more. "...Thanks...Add."

Add didn't dismiss the thanks this time but he didn't acknowledge it either. "...Rest up when we get home."

Add felt guilty. The guilt tugged on him hard as if were trying to win at tug a war. Those kinds of things...he didn't want to remember...he didn't want to live through that again...and he sure didn't want anyone else going through it.

Notes: Elsword is thinking about two people from his past. It'll be revealed later who the other person is and it will be clear which person did what.

I'm not sure how those places actually work so sorry if inaccurate ;u;


	8. Digging Up The Past

Chapter 8: Digging Up The Past

What the hell was Ain? This kept on bothering and nagging Add at the back of his brain. He wasn't sure why. Was it because he couldn't stand not knowing _everything_? It was something he never ever had heard of before. Perhaps...it had to do something with Elsword's past? Seemed like something worth investigating.

Add typed in "Ain" into the search bar. Of course, nothing showed up but searches related to the word like "pain" or "Cain." Looks like he had to research elsewhere...

/-/

Add roamed the area where he first met Elsword. Today...well for a few days already Add was free to roam anywhere he wanted. The incident from the strip club had damaged Elsword to the point where he curled up on the couch unmoving unless he had to eat or use the bathroom. Add tried to rouse him up but he would just fall back on the couch moping.

Add began asking around for both the names Elsword and Ain. It wasn't until he asked an old man who owned a small bookstore stand did he get some results.

"Ain? Now that's someone I haven't seen in a while...it's a shame what happened to him..." The old man said. He had a bushy white beard and was bald.

So...Ain was a name. "What...happened to him? Actually tell me all you know about this man...please," Add said, blushing. Being polite to elderly people had become a soft spot for him.

"Ah...Ain...he was almost as tall as yourself. He had bright blue hair that looked like the ocean and fair light skin. Always he would wear something white and have this stern look on his face. Here, why don't you have a seat over here..." The old man motioned to two chairs as he sat in one. Add followed suit. "It all began on a beautiful sunny day..."

...

The old man's name was Horatio. Horatio was setting up his shop for the day when he spotted both Elsword and Ain walking along the market street.

"Anything interests you yet, Ain?" Elsword asked smiling.

"Not really..." Ain began. He then spotted the book stand. "...Maybe those books."

"Great! Hey old man! How much do you sell your books for?!"

Horatio slapped Elsword with a book. "Don't you know how to respect your elders!" He shrilled.

"I apologize for my partner's behavior," Ain broke in. Elsword blushed and pouted off to the side.

"Hmph. All books cost this much." Horatio pointed to a sign that was taped to the table.

"Oh wow! That's pretty cheap! Go on, Ain, get as many as you want," Elsword urged.

Ain sighed but smiled. "Okay," Ain said.

...

"Since then, Ain had been coming to my shop almost every day. I would bring new books for him to read and sometimes he would tell me some things," Horatio continued telling Add. "Like...how that rude red head was his lover. He would ask me for advice on such silly things, complicated things and such all having to do with the red head kid. But then...over a sudden, Ain stopped coming. At first I thought it was because he found a better bookshop or got tired of this old man. Then I thought maybe he and his lover moved to a better place since he had been wanting that. But, it was none of that..."

...

The rain was heavy and made the cobblestone floor glisten. Most of the vendors didn't bother to set up their shops in such terrible weather. However, Horatio was different. He set up shop everyday rain or shine. Horatio was sitting down, watching the rain splash onto the street when Elsword came up to the front of the stand, all drenched, bleeding, and dirty.

"Boy! What happened!? Get inside!" Horatio exclaimed as he pulled Elsword in and sat him down. Elsword was holding a book. Horatio examined him. The wounds were deep. He patched and cleaned him up.

After a cup of tea, Elsword held out the book to Horatio. "...I'm sure...Ain thanks you for lending this to him...it was his favorite..." Elsword murmured.

"Why didn't he come here himself? Explain boy!"

Elsword stared up at the old man. Tears streaked down his face and his eyes were puffy and red. "...Ain...Ain can't...he's...he's...gone..."

"What do you mean he's gone?!"

"...Ain...he's...he's dead! I wasn't fast enough! It's all my fault! Ain...Ain! I'm sorry Ain! I..." Elsword broke down.

Horatio stood frozen. What in the world happened to this poor boy? He then snapped out of it and placed a tissue box next to Elsword and pat his head. "...Would you...like to talk about it...?"

...

"I'm still not exactly sure what happened. He used to live in an apartment building that belonged to them. Apparently it blazed up and everything was burned to the ground. After that he stayed with me a little while before parting ways. I hope he's okay right now...poor boy..." Horatio finished telling Add.

Add sat there trying to process this information. "...Where was this building...?" Add inquired in thought.

"I believe it's somewhere down near the ocean. He mentioned it had a great ocean view."

"...Hmm thanks. Do you happen to still have that book he gave you? I'll buy it off of you. I know where the kid is and he's fine."

Horatio was hesitant but he brought out the book. "Just take it. Give him my regards."

-/-/

Add drove around until he found the place where the building had stood. The area was enclosed by a metal fence. Add climbed it and plopped down onto the ashen ground. Everything had indeed been burnt down to almost nothing. But who was responsible? Was it Elsword himself? Had he killed his own lover by accident? But how and why? He was injured when he came to the old man. But how far apart was that in time between when he visited the old man and the building had burned? Add took out a scanner to check the residue. It probably had been years and the wind may have eroded the area but Add wanted to make sure that nothing was left. Nothing organic or alive appeared on the scanner besides bugs and bacteria. The residue however, did contain some burned plants. But...nothing else. So the question was, did Ain die by the burning fire? If the body was burned, was it or what was left of it collected after? Even if it was collected, some human residue would have shown up on the scanner. Or...did he die while running away while someone else set the place on fire? And from whom were they running away from? It would make sense since Elsword was injured. Perhaps...Add had to ask Elsword direct whether he liked it or not. It wasn't good to keep these kinds of things in. It would just eat one up from the inside...Add knew this for he experienced the same.

Add got into his car and drove back home. Elsword was still moping on the couch.

"Elsword, we need to talk," Add stated as he placed the book on the coffee table. Elsword turned around and when he saw the book, his eyes widened. He turned pale and he was scared.

"I...I...I'm sorry! I..." He stammered.

"Don't worry. I'm not angry. I promise that I won't harm you. All I want to know, is the truth."

Elsword gulped and sat up. "...Okay."


	9. Ain

Chapter 9: Ain

"I want to hear it in your own words," Add began. "Who is Ain?"

Elsword stared at the book with sorrow. He stroked the cover and picked it up gazing at the title that read "Quae" in large golden calligraphy letters. "...Ain...I loved him...Ain..." Elsword said in a quiet voice as his grip tightened around the book. "We've been together for a long time...years...since I was young. Childhood friends." The old memories began to leak into his head and through his mouth. "At one point, we came here, to this city. We had to make it out somehow so I... undertook risky jobs to provide for us. Ain always scolded me, always told me that I should repent and stop. But how else were we going to live? He wanted to be a priest for a while, y'know? But he told me that he gave up on it and that it was enough that he was a holy man...for the most part. That was because he loved me, and I loved him. His blue eyes...the way he would look stern but yet have this gentle gaze at the same time...Always helping me even though he was angry..." Elsword trailed off as tears began to trickle down his face. "And then...and then one day...I came home...and I called his name. I called out, 'Ain.' I called out 'Ainchase.' I called out 'Ainchase Ishmael.' But he didn't answer. At first I thought he was out but when I opened the door to the living room..." Elsword's heart felt as if it were clamped by cold sharp spikes. He remained silent for a bit letting his tears drip down.

"...Sorry...I didn't...mean to...resurface an old painful memory...like this...I just...thought that...you needed to talk it out...and..." Seeing Elsword cry like this again in front of him made himself feel guilty and sorrowful.

Elsword gave a halfhearted smile. "...When I opened the door to the living room...there he was...Ain...on the floor...in a pool of blood...in his hand was...this book. I remember...feeling so cold at that moment...so shocked...and I kept on calling him, hoping it was all a joke. Until I knelt beside him...and touched his head...so cold...they got him...they killed him... Before I could lift him, I heard a window crash and something explode. I panicked and I grabbed the book...knowing that I couldn't take his body with me. And I ran down the fire scape...I heard more explosions. They were chasing me...and I ran...I ran down the streets...I ran and ran...But I got caught for a moment...somehow I managed to escape...and it rained...and I ran...until I reached the old man...and I can't really remember anything else after that...I just felt a shell of my own self...until time later..." Elsword gazed down onto the floor. Remembering these painful memories...

There was an awkward silence. Add watched as Elsword sniffled and cried. "...And...the ones who did it...was it...was it the White Wolves?"

Elsword paused and trembled as he clutched his chest. "...I-I think so..."

"...What do you mean by...'think so'?"

"...I don't want to believe it...It makes no sense yet I could...think of a reason..."

"...Did you steal from them or something?"

"...Not from them..."

"...I see." Add noticed Elsword was slow on his answers. Was it just too painful to remember or was there something else? But, he pried enough out of him already. "...The book is yours. Sorry...I'll...leave you alone now. May...Ain rest in peace." Add didn't know what else to say so he went away and locked himself inside his room leaving Elsword to sob out once more.

Add stared blank at his monitor. What connection did Elsword have towards the White Wolves? Was it a simple assassination because Elsword stole from someone else? But if that was the case, wouldn't they have killed Elsword instead? Or was the client sadistic and wanted Elsword to suffer as much as possible? From whom did Elsword stole from? It must have been important if that person wanted him to suffer. The White Wolves never get their target wrong. Did Ain's body did indeed burn in the fire but Add couldn't detect it? Something was off and strange. Add thought and thought. He went through Elsword's habits and manners. Elsword, at first glance, seemed to come off as a cocky, active, prideful, happy guy. But, he wasn't all that at all. Sure he was happy sometimes and prideful too but he also seemed to be distant as if he were afraid. He asks permission for things. He often times doesn't move unless he was... _ordered to_. He knows how to use explosives. He knows how...to strip dance. He's proficient at tasks and stealing. He's a damn professional! But the most glaring detail that popped out to Add was that _**Elsword lights people's cigarettes**_. Elsword did mention once before that he used to smoke...Could it be...that...Elsword...was part of the White Wolves? Elsword knew what the White Wolves would do and how to confuse them. He has the making of a right hand man. He acts as if he had served someone before. He lights people's cigarettes. _He lights people's cigarettes._ _ **He lights people's cigarettes.**_ That could only mean one thing. _**Elsword had served Chung as his right hand man in the past.**_ The White Wolves sold cigarettes on the side and if Add recalled from word of mouth, Chung was indeed a smoker. It would have made all sense except...why did they kill Ain? Elsword must have been in good relation with Chung if he was so close to him. Unless...it wasn't the White Wolves who killed him...but then again Elsword seemed afraid of the White Wolves. An internal dispute? Did perhaps a faction within the White Wolves despised Elsword? Then it dawned on Add. Chung...that bastard Chung...if Elsword did serve him in the past...he treated Elsword like...like if he was property! Those scars, burn marks, and the dancing...Add felt horrified. How could Elsword still force himself to smile? How could he still be stable?!

Add was furious. He kicked his trash can once more. That fucking guy was going down. It was now time to get revenge against the White Wolves.

But wait. Add took in a deep breath. What if all of this was just mere speculation? He let his anger get ahead of him again. He'll have to ask Elsword. Whether he liked it or not. Just...maybe not right now, but tomorrow for sure.


	10. Question

Notes: I apologize; I have been very busy with school x.x I appreciate all the comments/support etc. I also apologize if I didn't answer comments etc. TuT I think...it's a little too late to respond but rest assured that they made me very happy and surprised :O

Chapter 10: Question

Add found Elsword with a blank stare reading Ain's book. Well at least he thought he was reading but he never seemed to turn the pages. Add debated whether or not to bring up his question now. Maybe later. He picked up his leather jacket and headed out to his date.

-/-/-

"You seem to be absentminded," Eve commented as she sipped her cup of tea. Her beige silvery hair cascaded down her shoulder.

"Huh? Oh..." Add mumbled. He stared out into the ocean. Maybe he should just skip the question and head for the source.

Eve was beginning to get irritated. "Add, look at me." Add turned his head slow. He stared at Eve's cute pink bow that she attached to her hair. He just wasn't feeling it today. Eve took out a black microchip and slid it across the table. "A gift, from me. It contains the data of the latest AI soldier we plan to produce."

Add picked up and twirled the chip in between his fingers. "...Thanks..." There were rumors that Eve's corporation, the Nemesis corporation, were experimenting on live humans by making them part cyborgs. There was no proof, however. "...Then...it's my turn." Add reached into his pocket and felt the soft felt box. He hesitated and let go. Instead, he leaned over the table and kissed her. Before, Eve would have slapped him but now she just blushed, huffed, and averted her eyes. Add didn't laugh at her reaction like he always did. Instead he got up and got ready to go. "Sorry, I have something to do. I'll make it up to you some other time." Eve stared at him in confusion as he left.

-/-/-

Add sat across Elsword.

"Did you used to work for Chung?" Add straight out asked.

Elsword's eyes were still blank. It wasn't until a few seconds that the book in his hands slipped and he stared dumbfounded at Add. A few seconds more and fear crossed his face. "I-I'm sorry! I'll leave! Don't imprison me! Please don't hurt me!" Elsword cried as he huddled on the couch.

"Relax, dammit! I just asked you a simple question. Did you work for him or not?"

Elsword had tears in his eyes as he nodded. "H-He's not a bad guy though! He just has family problems and—"

"Bullshit." Add's tone rose as he got up and gripped Elsword's wrist. Elsword winced as Add pulled up his shirt to reveal the scars that marred Elsword's skin. "Just because he fucking has problems doesn't mean that it's all dandy that he takes it out on you."

"Ahh...I..." Elsword trembled in Add's grip unable to get any more words out. He cried right then and there, terrified of everything of that moment.

' _How could I think for a moment that this kid was sane_ ,' Add thought. He averted his eyes and unleashed his grip. He patted Elsword's head and sighed. "Shh...Everything is gonna be okay. I'm not angry at you. I won't kick you out either."

Elsword glanced up to see Add looking the other way and blushing. "...R-really?"

"Really." Add sat down next to him and forced Elsword's head onto his shoulder. "...I was angry, but not at you. When I see things happen to people like this, I can't help to feel frustrated and furious because I know all too well myself how it feels."

Add was warm and comforting, a feeling Elsword had longed to experience again like the last time. Quiet tears still flowed from his eyes as he tugged on Add's shirt with ginger fingers. His eyes fell half lidded as he remembered the exact same feeling from Ain. His love escalated and it took all he had to restrain himself from looking up and giving Add a light kiss upon his cheek. Add loved someone else and that someone else was better and going to help Add. A painful ache racked Elsword's heart. Ain was gone. He had to accept that. Add wasn't Ain. He also had to accept that. Add...loved someone else...and that too...although painful, he had to accept as well.

The memories of his past life were paralyzed as he stayed within this soft comfort. They all seemed far away.

"...I won't ask any more for now. But...whenever you feel like, tell me more of your past. I...would like to know you better if you don't mind. Naturally I'll do the same. After all..." Add trailed off and decided not to continue the sentence. Add stood up to Elsword's disappointment. "...I didn't have a good date today. Eve gave me something interesting but...at this moment it's not really any use to me. I was thinking it was a good time to seal the deal. Will you help me?"

Elsword wiped his tears and beamed. "Of course, boss."


	11. Unexpected

Chapter 11: Unexpected

Eve decided to travel across the ocean for a month for business in another country. The announcement came unexpected but that gave Add enough time to settle and sort things out.

"So...my plan is...to take her out to my favorite restaurant and propose to her there. It's simple but I think it will do the trick. Think you can...you know...at the very least be there in secret or something? It's nerve wracking doing these kinds of things by myself," Add said. He sipped a little of his Fusion cocktail.

Add had been the same towards Elsword much to Elsword's relief. However, Add still felt a bit irritated at the situation. "Yeah, of course boss. I do whatever you want me to," Elsword replied. When Add emptied his glass, Elsword refilled it.

"Well...you see here, Elsword. I'm...not asking this as a job. I'm asking this as a favor from a friend. You have every right to refuse it."

Elsword's spirit jumped at the word "friend." "It'll still be yes." Elsword shined a bright smile.

"Good. Now, I'm going to give you a job. I need you to go and check what's been going on at one of our warehouses. It's a bit far from the city." Add pulled up a map on his cell phone. "No one wants to go out of their way to that warehouse so I was wondering if my workers were feeling the same. There is a lack of deliveries from that specific warehouse. And unfortunately that's where most of Ishmael's Blessing is shipped. I'll come too but a bit later since I have things I need to take care of. Think you can handle it?"

"Yes, boss."

"Another thing...maybe...stop calling me boss? Just call me Add. Look I just...I wouldn't have gotten this far without you and I'm grateful. You're...I'm gonna sound sappy but you're part of the family or friend group whatever. Our family now. There is no doubt that I'll trust you with my life."

"T-that's a bit heavy...I mean..."

"Look. I don't know if you know but your eyes...it's like you can't tell a good lie. They're so honest. Really, a boy like you shouldn't even be doing these kinds of things. But life can't be helped." Add stared at the purple alcohol liquid in his glass. "...You know...I know how it is...living the hard life. I was a victim of human trafficking before. My father sold me into it. You might even be able to imagine what that life was like. I ran away and had to make a living somehow."

"I-I'm sorry to hear that. I...was..." Elsword hesitated but Add's steady eyes beckoned him to continue. "Yeah...I was...Chung's personal...dog...I thought...that he needed consoling so I always did what he wanted me to...even though he already had a fiancé. My mind...it always blacks out when I do things I don't like. So sometimes I can't even remember what happened."

Add applied pressure to his glass causing a small crack to form. "...Tell me whenever there is something you don't want to do."

Elsword smiled and nodded even though he knew he wouldn't do that. Because for Add, he was willing to do anything, even if it did hurt or made himself uncomfortable. Was this...a bad habit? Was he being too nice? No. Elsword knew the answer. It was because he loved him. For Chung...it was because he was being too nice. Add taught him not to let people walk over him like that. But yet...the one who taught him that...was the one Elsword wanted to do whatever to him.

-/-/-/

The warehouse loomed in the gloom of the forest as if it had been abandoned. The cars of the employees still laid around and the light in the windows shone bright. What seemed to be the problem? Maybe it was just as Add suggested; not many people want to go out of their way through the forest that rests between the warehouse and the city even though they were being paid extra. Elsword shook his head. Add was generous here paying these people extra and that's what they do to him? Well, assuming that is happening. That would be the best scenario if that was the case. Elsword took one more step closer. The moment he did, he felt a chill run down his spine and his instincts told him to flee. This blood chilling feeling like a sharp piercing icicle carving through him...could only mean one thing. Elsword's heart beat faster and sweat formed under his clothes. He licked his lips and swallowed some spit. His legs began to tremble and his breath shortened. Add mentioned to him that there were both a back door and windows on top. Elsword decided to play it smart and enter through the front. The problem was that he wasn't expecting something excruciating like this to happen. He wasn't well equipped and he lacked a disguise. At least it was night. If it were day, his blaring red hair would stand out. Elsword breathed as low and soft as he could as he crept towards the front entrance which was a large garage door opening. It was open just enough for him to slip inside.

Towers of crates stretched everywhere like a makeshift city. All of these crates contained bottles of the precious "Ishmael's Blessing." Elsword slinked around and found some crates he could climb on. He would still be hidden from whatever was beyond them. The unsettling silence sounded louder than his own beating heart. Where were the workers? Elsword darted his eyes around. _Someone_ _was_ here though. He was sure of it. He felt their presence.

BLAM!

Elsword dodged just in time. A bullet hole splintered into the crate next to his head. He felt his soul almost leave his body for that split second. Elsword hoped to god that that bullet belonged to that lady he saw the other night. Elsword dashed down just as multiple bullets followed him in a rapid line. The smell of the leaked alcohol wafted the area. Elsword couldn't bomb anything nor use fire. Add's precious alcohol resided here plus it was flammable. A simple touch of fire and soon the whole warehouse would burn down in flames. The thought made Elsword stiffen. So, the question was, how was he going to get out of this one? Just as he thought that, a metal blade gun came whirling towards him. Distracted, Elsword dodged a fraction of a second too late and it slashed his arm. The pain seared through him unexpected. But he stifled himself. He needed to get out of here. A rain of bullets followed him as he ran. Blood dripped from his arm onto the floor in a dotted trail. He had no choice but to retreat further into the warehouse. Soon, he faced a dead end corner with nowhere left to run. Creeping behind him, he felt an immense aura of pressure. Forgetting about his wound he turned around. The sight made him pale and he backed away and slumped down into the corner. The amount of fear and terror he possessed surpassed any he had ever had.

"Hm?! Elsword...is that...you? What are you doing here?" The figure asked. His blonde spiked hair shone under the warehouse lights and his white suit was as crisp and clean as new snow. Elsword couldn't even speak for before him was the leader of the White Wolves, Chung. Chung grinned. The grin sent uneasy vibes to resonate in Elsword's mind. "Elsword, it is you! I've been looking all over for you? Where have you gone? I've missed you so much...Ah! We have to patch you up!" Chung came closer and reached out his hand. Elsword flinched. He could already feel the coldness radiating from it. Chung's smiling face masked the cruelness it held behind. A dark look crossed Chung's deep blue eyes. "...Elsword. Did...something happen? Don't worry...I'm here now...Come to me." Elsword felt his body scream to follow the automatic response and obey. He clutched himself and gazed down

"I..I can't..." Elsword mumbled with immense difficulty.

"Sure you can...Elsword." Chung's tone had a slight harshness to it. "We'll be together again- " Chung whipped around to stop a punch to his face but he let go of the fist and jumped back. The retracted fist sparked out electricity.

"He can't. He won't. Why? Because he belongs to me," Add sneered. He then gazed at Elsword. "You okay? Sorry I was late." Chung shot at Add but a magnetic field halted the bullet in midair.

"He's mine; the hell you're talking about?" Chung spat.

"Hmm? Nah, he works for me now. In other words..." Add pulled Elsword up and held him close. "He's _mine_ now." A look of disgust plastered itself on Add's face. "He isn't your dog."

The swirling vortex of emotions tumbled and rushed within Elsword. He clung unto Add as his only redemption and savior; As if Add was the last thing he could cling to. Despite still being in the presence of his former oppressor, he felt peace instill into him.

"Everything will be fine. Just leave everything to me," Add whispered to Elsword. Without Elsword realizing it, warm tears from his own eyes dampened Add's shirt.

A loud noise of breaking glass caused Chung to stare up. Thousands of shiny glittering pieces came raining down upon the floor. "Wooo hoooooo~!" Ciel hollered as he fell onto one of the crate towers and clambered down to face Chung. "Oh. Oooooooh. It's...it's worse and tenser than I thought." He pulled out his gun and pointed at Chung. "Lu's taking care of the other blondy. Leave him with me, Add and uh...you guys better chase down that truck that's carrying a lot of this precious Ishmael's Blessing."

Add nodded off to Ciel and carried Elsword bridal style. Chung, meanwhile, stood there too stunned to do anything. Seeing his toy being stolen away awoke a deep resentment within his heart...

Outside, Add sat Elsword down in his car and treated his wound. "I shouldn't have let you go alone," Add murmured. This was...different. Add had upmost confidence in Elsword but yet why was he regretting his decisions now? Earlier he did say that Elsword shouldn't be doing these things but the tone of Add's voice seemed so afraid. Add sighed. "...I think...look I...probably said this many times but not in the way I mean it now. Elsword...you...are..." Add gazed into Elsword's red deep eyes for a moment. Elsword gazed back, eager to hear what Add had to say. "...important...to me." Add averted his eyes as he blushed. There, he said it. But...how far did this feeling run? Both of them wanted to know. Add didn't even know himself. What was even going on in himself? Add felt himself faltering. Things that were important to him before were losing their importance such as the deal with Eve. What...did...that even matter anymore...? Add shook his head rough. He shouldn't be thinking those things. What happened to his ambitions? Perhaps he was just thrown off with what just happened...yes. Of course...the reason was Chung and his faction stealing his stuff. That's why he was thinking of getting revenge and what not. Add was not obsessed with the idea of revenge but he just felt so furious...and it wasn't just because of the stolen goods either.

"...Add?" Elsword inquired.

"Huh? Oh, yeah?"

As always, a bright beaming grin spread across Elsword's face. It was so bright that it could have been mistaken for the sun awake in the night. "Thanks. I really mean it. Thank you so much."

To have Elsword thank him so much for everything all the time aroused deep sympathy and sorrow. Add's mind and face softened and he felt calm. "No problem, Elsword."


	12. What Now?

Chapter 12: What Now?

Add sped down the road in his car. Rocks caused the car to bump up and down making Elsword cringe in a slight pain. Add glanced in the rearview mirror. "You okay back there?"

"Ugh...I think my head is spinning a little," Elsword mumbled.

"Bear with it for a bit." Add placed his gaze back onto the road. He couldn't believe it. Chung had the upper hand all this time. And now, about eight hundred thousand worth of his precious alcohol is being kidnapped. Up ahead, Add spotted the truck containing the cargo. He sped up the car and the thieves on top of driving the truck began to shoot at him sending sparks and splintered glass to spray from the car. Seeing Add's trouble, Elsword went up to the right side window and opened it. Elsword popped open the compartment and drew Add's gun. "Oi! What do you think you're doing?! You're injured!" Elsword ignored him and began firing back, piercing the enemies' legs.

"Slow down!" Elsword told Add as he threw a stick of dynamite at the bottom right rear of the truck.

"S-shit! E-Elsword?!" Add couldn't slow down enough and fire grazed the bumper of his car. "Oh come on! This is gonna cost a lot to repair this." The truck screeched and tipped over. Fire licked the sides of the road and burn marks scorched the back of the truck.

"I made sure to use a weak one but..."

"At this point all I care about is that they don't make money off of this or have it for themselves," Add muttered as he got out of the car. "Call the rest of them. And stay here! I mean it! Don't move from there or I swear..." Add cracked his knuckles and furrowed his brows. He felt so pissed.

Elsword fumbled for his cell and dialed the rest of their group. The wound he received ripped wider. "Ngh..." Elsword mumbled as he searched the car for more bandages to dress his wound. The exhaustion and flow of blood blurred his vision. Before he knew it, he passed out onto the floor of the car.

Add wrenched open the truck door and dragged the driver out. He held the man by the front of his clothes and punched him in the face. One punch was enough and he threw the man onto the floor and began searching for the rest of them. To Add's dismay, they all were arrayed in random areas upon the floor unconscious. "Tch..." Add spat. He opened the back of the truck. The reeking smell of the alcohol pierced his nose. "As expected..." Most of the bottles didn't survive the rumble. Money wasted. Add screamed in frustration and slammed the door shut. "Fuck everything!" Add trudged his way back to the car. "Elsword!" Add hauled him off the car floor. Blood drenched his bandages. Add laid him on the backseats and propped open the trunk to retrieve his trusty suitcase containing his first aid items. He dressed the wound once more and laid his shirt on top of Elsword. He drew out a long sigh. "What the hell will happen next?"

Sometime later, the rest of his men arrived. They cleaned up the area and escorted Add and Elsword home. Exhaustion heaved upon Add's shoulders. He rubbed his temples and sighed for the millionth time. After he calmed down a bit, Add sat himself in front of his computer. Behind him on the bed lay Elsword. How to make up for this loss? Add computed the exact amount gone causing him to curse once he found the results. Add's eyes then traveled to the chip Eve gave him. A dark wavering decision floated into his mind. Add popped the chip into his computer to analyze its contents. His eyes widened as he absorbed the information. Eve had indeed been assembling a large army. But for what purpose? They couldn't all be just mere security guards. Besides half human cyborgs, Eve's corporation had been developing advanced robot technology. One of the subjects was named "Herbaon." Herbaon was made to fight with beams of lasers and manipulation of light. It seemed to have a high defense and high power. Another file's data was about a human cyborg named "Raven." It stated that Raven would sometimes become unstable due to the power of the robot technology that replaced his arm.

Add tapped his finger upon his desk. He had two options. One, he could sell this information to someone else but that might procure Eve's wrath. Or two, he could make a cyborg or an advanced robot. Add preferred making the robot over the cyborg though for that way he could sell it. The gears whirled and turned inside his head. A smile crept on his lips as he let out an evil laugh. Add swerved his chair to stare at Elsword. Elsword might be out of commission for a while...The emotional shock along with his deep arm wound was bound to linger for quite some time. Add cracked his knuckles and turned back towards his desktop. It was now time to construct an elaborate plan...


	13. Self-Pity

Notes: Thankies for the comments etc.~

Chapter 13: Self-Pity

When Elsword awoke, he found himself on Add's comfortable bed. He jolted up but soon after felt pain in his arm. How long had he been out? Elsword stared ahead and saw that Add's desktop was turned off. He must be away somewhere. Elsword climbed off the bed and headed towards the kitchen. His legs felt a bit like jelly and his brain felt airy. After sitting down with a plate of microwaved chicken nuggets, he thought back to the events that happened. ' _That's right...Chung_ ,' he thought. He had met Chung again. Elsword shivered. What Add said about Chung struck a deep chord in him. Some other words drifted into his head. ' _You should be careful about him._ ' Those were the words of his sister whom who knows where she was. She had said that about Chung but back then, Elsword didn't know what she meant. Back then Chung seemed harmless. How wrong he was. What Chung was doing was no excuse. That was what Add had said. ' _Maybe...I should think of myself more sometime_ ,' Elsword pondered. He was safe now but who knows when Chung might show up again. Elsword recalled feeling Add's grip around him and shook his head to dispel the thought. He couldn't help it. He fell too hard. Even at that moment his mood felt clouded and gloomy because Add wasn't around. After he finished his meal, Elsword laid on his couch wondering when Add would return home.

-/-/-

Around midnight, Add came through the door exhausted but excited.

"Oh? You've awakened?" Add questioned.

Elsword perked up and grinned. "Yeah," he replied.

"You've been out for about a week or so. You must've been really mentally drained along with your injury."

"...Oh."

Add held a soft gaze directed at Elsword. "It sucks...I mean...I'm sorry that that had happened to you." Add found it easier this time around to express himself. "I was an idiot this time. I shouldn't have sent you alone."

"Don't worry about it. You were busy- "

"I DO worry about it. You could have been killed or kidnapped. I have enough death on my hands...I've seen enough death..." A reminiscent memory drifted passed Add's mind causing for a sad look to cross his face.

"Add?"

Add snapped out of his thoughts. Hearing him call his name caught him a little off guard. "Anyways. Rest for now. You gotta get used to functioning again." Add handed Elsword a credit card. "Here, use it on whatever. I don't care how expensive it is. Just...make yourself feel better or something." Add averted his gaze.

"Thanks." Elsword tried to read Add's face. "...What have you been doing?"

"Preparations. Eve will be coming in no time. So I have to finish up some things."

"Like...?"

Add hesitated whether or not to tell Elsword. It might spur him to want to help which was something Add wanted to avoid. "Making up our loss. It may not be a lot but it still pisses me off."

"Mmm..." Elsword wanted to say more to keep Add here, with him, but he didn't have anything else to say.

"What are you still doing here on this couch anyway? Take a guest room or something or even my bed. I won't be using it for a while. Be well rested before my big day! We're going to snatch Eve by surprise." Add attempted a smile.

"Ahh...yeah...Yeah! Way to go, Add!" The heartbroken pain wouldn't stop racking Elsword's chest. "I-I'll go then." Hiding his face, Elsword headed to one of the guest rooms.

Add gazed at the couch where Elsword was just moments before. He felt...strange. The insides of him felt hollow despite of his recent endeavors. Questions he wanted to avoid popped in his head. Just what was he doing _this_ for? Why was he thinking about these things now? Why was he putting so much effort into what he was doing? Add's feet moved on their own as they took him outside to his garden where he kept a single flower well taken care of. Was Add stuck in a vortex where he couldn't get out? By now, he made enough money to make a good living. He could stop but at the same time, Add felt as if he couldn't stop. It wasn't that he didn't mind to, he just couldn't. The darkness of the underworld had corrupted and stained him beyond redemption. How many people had he ordered killed? How many people had he killed himself? How many people had he himself corrupted? How many of those men and women did he turn into demons at home? Add's self-pity brought him to his knees. "I'm sorry. I'm bad, I'm sorry!" Add cried out to the flower. If death came to him, he deserved it. But even if he didn't deserve anything beneficial, at the very least, he wanted for the people he had working for him to be safe. Many of them came from unfortunate backgrounds. When death came to either of them, Add always felt guilt. But just how else were they going to escape this hell-hole?


	14. Wavering Thoughts

Chapter 14: Wavering Thoughts

Machinery lined the walls of Add's secret laboratory. At the very end in a glass mechanism was the construction of some kind of robot. Little mechanical arms made sparks as they worked on the robot. Add held his chin in his fingers in thought.

"Hmm...it's not exactly what I pictured..." Add mumbled.

"Sorry boss, there just isn't enough data like you thought there was," One of Add's assistants said as he wheeled some parts past him.

"I should have known Eve wouldn't exactly give me ALL of her secrets. We can only manage a small artificial intelligence like this." The robot didn't look human at all. Perhaps there was a certain piece or part he was missing. Or...maybe...maybe all of her humanoid like robots were...based on humans? Or modified humans? Impossible! Only one was a cyborg. "But I guess this is enough to net some cash that we lost." Add walked over to a desk and examined the blueprints on a virtual screen. Despite being small and simple looking, the robot needed careful attention and assembly. Add's cell then rang. "Hello?"

"Hello, Add," Eve said on the other line. "I am back."

"Oh! Welcome back, Eve."

"...You sound different."

Add's heart jumped. He gripped the phone tight. "How so?"

"...Perhaps, you are tired or sad?"

Add didn't reply for a bit. "...I think I'm just tired. Been busy with things." Add was about to tell her about the Chung encounter but decided against it. If she is holding secrets, so will he. It wasn't like...Eve was...Just what was Eve to him? This sudden question caused Add to fall silent as Eve chatted about what she did on her trip.

"Add...Add? Are you listening?"

"Ah yeah. Sorry. I...got to go." And with that, Add hung up. Did he like Eve? Or was he just using her? Elsword's question the other day popped into his mind. ' _Do you actually like her_?' Why was his heart wavering? A text popped up on his cell. It was from Eve and it read: ' _Dinner tonight_?' Add drew in a deep breath. Now was his ultimate chance. He then texted, ' _Yes_.'

-/-/-/-

"Guessssss what?!" Add chided as he strolled into the guest room Elsword was using.

Elsword rubbed his eyes. "Mmm...what?" Elsword asked in a slurred voice. He had been sleeping through until the evening.

"Today is the big day! I'm going to propose to Eve! So...as...you know, my right hand man, will you come with?" Add blushed and looked away.

Elsword became wide awake now. Words failed to come out.

"Shocking? But I did tell you I was going to eventually when she came back." Add's face fell. "But...I'm...having second thoughts. What you asked me the other day...and what I told you...Am I doing this just to use her? That was originally my plan..."

Elsword bit his lip. "Did you...fall...in love with her?" He questioned as he gripped the blankets. He braced himself for the answer.

Add was silent for a bit, his brows furrowed as he thought. "...I...I'm not sure how I feel. I have this strange...hollow feeling these days. I mean..." Add's mouth ran free. "When I'm with you, I feel like I can say anything. So..." Add's face grew red. "I'm not good at expressing my feelings...which is why...I'm confused...I think..." Add didn't understand why he felt so strange at that moment.

"Do it!" Elsword shouted. "Isn't this what you've been waiting for! This isn't like you, Add. Where's that determination and maniacal thought process?"

"You...think I'm crazy?" Add laughed. "I probably am. Heh. Yeah why the hell am I hesitating? Let's go." Add turned and left.

Elsword felt crushed. This was for the best. Add just needed that little push. After all...after all...No matter how many times Elsword tried to convince himself, tears ran down his face regardless. Whispering to himself he said, "...But I don't want you to...because... _I_ love you, Add."

-/-/-/

Add pulled up to his favorite restaurant. Eve stood by the entrance waiting. Her beautiful pink dress sparkled in the lights along with the elegant jewelry that adorned her neck, hands, and arms. Elsword looked down at himself. He tried dressing nice but ended up looking shabby. It was fine to him since he wasn't coming along any further. But, how could he compete with that?

"Wish me luck," Add said. He wore a fancy suit and had a mature aura along with his cologne.

Elsword smiled. "Good luck...Add," Elsword said. If felt as if he were saying good bye to Add forever even though he knew that wasn't the case. With that, Add shut the car door and took Eve by the arm and lead her inside. Elsword gazed on with a forlorn look. This was the first place Add took him to. And now, he's going with someone else. Someone who is better for him.

Just as Elsword was pondering on what to do in the meantime, his cell rang.

"Yo! Elsword? Where's the boss? I know he told us not to bother him but..." One of Add's men said on the line.

"What's up? He definitely can't be bothered now so don't think about calling him."

"But this is actually serious...and I think we need him."

"What do you mean...serious?"

"Well..."

As soon as Elsword heard what he said, he jumped out of the car and sped towards the location described.


	15. Night of Special Occasion

Chapter 15: Night of Special Occasion

Add's secret laboratory loomed tall in the moonlight. Elsword wondered what Add was working on inside. All the man told him was that it was some secret project that was important to Add. Perhaps this was what Add was excited about. He glanced around and snuck towards some shrubbery where one of Add's men was hiding.

"He's in there…The leader of the White Wolves," the man whispered. Elsword tensed up as soon as he heard those words. His hands then began to tremble. "One of our men caught sight of him coming and we were able to transport the important parts out before he came. However, he could probably still salvage some things left inside. He might be looking for valuable things right now."

"Add has all this info backed up, right?" Elsword asked as his eyes scoured the building.

"Yes. He actually has all the main data on his drive which he carries on himself."

"Okay. I'll take care of things here. Get everyone else to safety. Far away from here."

"What are you going to do?"

"Are there any weapons or such around?"

The man pointed towards a black van hidden in the thicket. "There is some stuff in there."

"Once I get ready, go." Elsword paused. "Also…tell Add…" Elsword trailed off, searching his heart and mind. The crickets chirped in the frigid air and the night felt still. "…Tell him thanks, congratulations, and good luck."

"…Sir…it sounds as if you're leaving…you're not going to join The White Wolves…are you?"

Elsword broke into a wide grin. "What? You're funny! Of course not! Add just has his special day today and I don't know how long this will take me for me to be able to say it myself. But I'll be back out safe and sound! Don't worry about it! And by under no circumstances are you to bother him, okay?" Elsword's voice edged at his last word.

"Yes sir!"

-/-/

Once the rest of Add's men left the premises, Elsword began to work as his smile faded into a somber grimace. He was scared. How was he supposed to go up against Chung by himself? Impossible. But, Elsword tried his best to toughen up thanks to Add's words. It was time to face his past and move on.

The inside of the building was dark except for the moonlight filtering through the windows. Around, Elsword spotted some gleam of metal left from whatever the men didn't take. Some papers were scattered onto the floor along with tools. There was a hallway that stretched far. It seemed as if would take forever to reach the end. However, this could have been Elsword's misconception due to his fear. At the end, the automatic doors opened revealing a room filled with holographic blue prints along the walls. A glowing purple light emitted from a capsule ahead but there was nothing in it. In front of it, in the appearance of a dark silhouette, stood Chung.

"So, you came. I knew you would. But to be honest, I expected either you or Add," Chung mused as he swung around to face Elsword. A click in the corner was heard but Chung held up his hand to stop Rose from shooting. "It's interesting…what that man has here. Blueprints for cyborgs and human like robots. I believe the rumors about Eve were true. However, the information is incomplete…but with this maybe…" Elsword shuffled his feet to edge closer but Chung held up his pistol to stop him. "Don't move." Chung then walked closer until his gun touched Elsword's neck. "…Come back to me, Elsword. With you, I know my dream will come true."

Sweat rolled off Elsword's forehead. His mouth opened to say something but he had trouble speaking. "I-I…I work for…Add now…" Elsword mumbled.

Chung pressed the gun harder against Elsword's neck. "I know. I heard that last time. Don't disobey me…" Chung leaned forward and replaced his gun with his lips. Once he felt the contact, Elsword shoved him away and tried to wipe off Chung's kiss. Elsword panicked, realizing what he had just did. A dark look passed on Chung's face. "…I can't believe it…After all I did for you. Why won't you accept me like you always did?!"

The whirring of the machines in the background accompanied the silence. "…I never…loved you…And you…never loved me…Chung…you're just…you were using me…" Elsword's voice wavered. Deep dark memories flashed before him. "…Besides…don't you already have a fiancé? I always felt so guilty…but I couldn't do anything…But I found someone who loved me and whom I loved back but…but…"

Chung sneered and laughed as he held head in his free hand. "I killed him. That's right, I killed him!" Chung lowered the gun and brought it to his lips to kiss it. He gestured to Rose with his other hand. "I guess I must pull that card out. Rose, if you will." Rose disappeared for a moment and soon came back dragging an elongated black bag. "You see…I brought this along in case you came. I'm so glad it's you. You _will_ come back to me." Chung dragged the bag in front of him and unzipped it. The bag fell from the sides of the contents: a glass capsule. Elsword's face paled and his mouth ran dry as his chest constricted. "I'm sure you recognize who's in here. I made sure to preserve him for years just for this moment. My fiancé, Aisha, is the one who you should thank. She told me all this bastard."

Elsword's eyes blurred from the tears that sprang into his eyes. "…Ain…" He then fell to his knees feeling devastated. The body looked as when Elsword last left it. Even the blood stain from Ain's wound was still there. The memories of Ain came surging into Elsword's head and his heart ached even more.

"That's right…kneel down to me…" Rose handed Chung a leash and a collar. Chung then inched closer and snapped the collar on Elsword's neck. "Now, come back to me, Elsword." Chung held his hands outstretched. Elsword's lip quivered. A short moment passed before he scooted closer towards Chung. He then embraced Chung tight. "There, there…I'll make things all better—" Chung then flinched and tried to wrench Elsword off him but Elsword continued to hold on.

"…I'm…not the same anymore…I'm not the same anymore!" Elsword shouted as he held on for his dear life as Chung tried to wriggle free. "Don't you try to shoot me, Rose! The moment you do, all the bombs on my body will go off!" Once he was up close, Chung saw the bulges of the hidden bombs and felt them. "I have a timer on me…we're going down together…didn't you want me to come back?"

"What's wrong with you?! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU RISKING YOUR LIFE FOR SOMEONE ELSE?!"

"…Ha…you saw right through me…to be honest…I'm scared…I'm still scared…I loved Ain…I risked myself for you because you instilled it in me…I was trained to do so…out of fear. At one point…I thought you were the only place I belonged…But now…I can't let you ruin Add. I just can't. Because…I love him."

At this, Chung tore Elsword off in a violent matter, filled with rage. "You fucking whore! I'll come back for you! And force you to obey me. I'll kill Add too! Or…I'll kill you. No one else but me can have you! NO ONE!" Chung and Rose started to dash away but Elsword smiled as he held up a remote. He brought this just in case the timer wasn't enough. His finger had pressed on the trigger. Section by section, explosions rippled through the building. "You bastard…" Chung kicked Elsword's head causing him to fall against the floor near Ain. As Chung and Rose tried to find a last-minute escape, Elsword crawled and laid himself on top of the capsule. He gazed at Ain's face one last time.

"Maybe…I'll see you soon…Ain," Elsword whispered as the explosions neared.

-/-/-/

Meanwhile, back at the restaurant, Add gazed out into the ocean as the moon glittered upon it. "Lovely night today, isn't it?" Add commented in attempt at small talk.

"It is," Eve replied.

"Eve…" Add took Eve's hands into his own. "I have something for you." Add slid away one of his hands and into his inside jacket pocket. His hand grasped the felt box as he took it out. With the same hand under the table on his lap, he opened the box to reveal the pretty glittering ring. "Will you—" Add's phone vibrated, interrupting him. Eve gave him an annoyed and impatient look. Add debated whether to answer or not. The phone continued vibrating. Add was pretty sure he told no one to bother him. But…if they are…it must be a big emergency. "Sorry, give me a moment." Add slid his hand away from Eve's as he answered his phone with it. "What is it?! It better be—"

One of his men's voice emitted from the phone. "Boss! I know Elsword told me not to bother you but The White Wolf Leader is in your laboratory and Elsword went to confront him himself and—" Add stood up and the ring fell onto the floor. He ran as fast as he could.

"Add! Wait! Where are you—" Eve watched as Add fled.

Add started his car and zoomed through the streets ignoring red lights and other cars. From the distance, he could already see flames bursting from his laboratory. Fire fighters were already on the scene. Add parked his car behind the caution signs and tape. He tore through them but just as he made it through, a last single explosion burst forth from the building, echoing into the night. Add's eyes widened and was about to head closer but was held back by firefighters.

"Stay back citizen! It's dangerous!" One of them said.

"LET GO! I SAID FUCKING LET ME GO! HE'S IN THERE!" Add screamed his throat out.

"Boss! Calm down, boss!" Several of Add's men said, surrounded Add, and took him from the firefighters.

"UNHAND ME!"

"There is nothing you can do boss! He's…he's…"

"NO NO NO NO NO! I SAID NO MORE DEATHS!" Elsword's smile flashed before him. "I SAID NO ONE ELSE WAS GONNA DIE!" Random phrases said by Elsword flashed by as well. "WHY?! WHY DID YOU FUCKING GO BY YOURSELF?! I TOLD YOU WE WERE A FAMILY!" Add pounded his fists onto the floor.

"…He told me…to tell you, thanks, congratulations, and good luck…I didn't…I was hoping…"

Add remained silent, soaking in Elsword's final words to him and in a somber voice, he whispered, "…There isn't anything to celebrate…"

For the remainder of the time, as Add was held back by his subordinates, he watched as the firefighters did their best to smolder the flames. It was hours before the flames had disappeared and the building was charred black with not much of it left. Add staggered to his feet and headed towards the ruined lab. He would have been upset at the fact that his lab was destroyed but other matters were on his mind. The air smelt of ash and heat still radiated from the debris. Add used his phone as a scanner. He walked around and came across two spots of charred organic matter. The flames had been so severe that it completely charred the ones inside. Add walked on and came across a final third spot of charred organic matter. This charred spot seemed odd shaped. Add let his phone slip through his hand. There was no precise way to describe how he was feeling at that very moment. But as Add stared at that spot, he soon realized that tears were flowing down his face.


	16. Lost

Notes: At three months later, I was thinking of LP's appearance to that of his "3rd" job.

Chapter 16 - Lost

Another one, lost.

Add bent down and laid a beautiful bouquet of flowers upon the fresh grave. The gray clouds hung overcast and a slight breeze swayed the grass. Everyone else had left Add alone to mourn. The funeral was only hours before. Add gazed at the flowers he had set. They didn't stand out from the other flower bunches and wreathes he had placed around. He couldn't utter a word and he hadn't from the day Elsword had perished in the fire. Add had lost so many men. He should be used to this. But, he wasn't. And in this case, this was Elsword. Elsword was different. Elsword did so much for him. Add was furious at Elsword too. Why did he have to go alone?! Why didn't he tell him?! The worst thing for Add was that he couldn't take out this anger on anyone but himself. Chung and Rose had perished in the fire as well so he couldn't exact out revenge. There was nothing he could do. Nothing.

For the rest of the day, Add just stood there in the presence of his companion's grave.

-/-/-/-/

Three months had passed since then.

Add drew a long drag from his cigarette as he stared ahead at the shiny bottles of alcohol on Ciel's private bar shelf.

"…I thought you didn't smoke," Ciel commented as he too, puffed. He sat at the other end of the bar. Add said nothing. The lights caused a dim spotlight effect on top of Add, the rest of the empty stools, and Ciel. "Drink?" Without waiting for an answer, Ciel got up and prepared drinks for the both of them. Ciel placed a glass of "Ishmael's Blessing" next to Add. Add glanced at it with melancholy eyes before snuffing his cigarette in a nearby ash tray. He picked up the glass and sipped it. It just didn't taste the same. "Ever since The White Wolves were disbanded, I thought things would go more smoothly. But, there have been incidents of people being kidnapped."

Add chugged the glass all in one go. "Kidnappings happen all the time," Add muttered blunt.

"Well yes but…but this time, it's more than usual. I sent Lu out to investigate with some of my men. Ciel made to refill Add's glass but Add stopped him by holding up his hand. Ciel saw the dark circles under Add's eyes. His hair was not spiky as it used to be but rather flatter. Ciel continued to observe Add as Add took out another cigarette.

Add held out the cigarette for a while as if he were expecting something. After about five minutes of waiting, he then took out a red lighter and lit it himself. "I keep thinking he'll come back," Add whispered.

"Add…you know he's…" Ciel recalled Add's phone call some time back. Add sounded so distant and despondent then. He seems as depressing now.

"I keep hoping. Even if it's hopeless. Even when the evidence is right in front of me. I can't help it. My mind refuses to believe it." Add watched the smoke waft up. "How illogical of me…"

"He must have been very special to you."

Add said nothing but he continued to smoke until there was none left to smoke.

-/-/-/

Add hadn't talked to Eve since then. The relationship ran cold ending with a break up text from Eve. He didn't care anymore. The main threat was gone so nothing had been happening much. Despite Add's own personal slump and depression, his business shot up. He sold info of the blueprints he received from Eve. However, the robot he was assembling remained untouched and unfinished, inside a room in his mansion. His home felt empty and became dusty and unkempt. On normal circumstances, this would annoy Add but he could care less about it now.

Add threw himself upon his bed. Empty bottles of liquor littered the floor and cluttered his bedtable and desk. An overfilled ashtray, also on the bed table, look as if it were about to spill onto the floor. Besides him on the bed was the book, "Quae."

"Page 99, line 5: Everything you do, defines your soul. It defines your personality. It defines who you are. Page 64, line 12: What is truly good? What is truly wrong? The laws and rules of a person's surroundings determine what is acceptable. However, human empathy, unless stunted out by manipulation gives guidelines to men," Add mumbled to himself. "Was that Ain guy trying to be a priest or a philosopher?" Add turned to his side and while still in his outside clothes, he fell asleep.


	17. A New Problem

Chapter 17 – A New Problem

"Boss, some of your men went missing," Add's associate informed. The dim neon lights flickered upon the shot glasses and bottles at the bar. The air stunk heavy with smoke and the music blared with people dancing in dirty strides. This became another bad habit of Add's. He would just go to random bars and clubs, drowning himself in alcohol and cigarettes. Sometimes he would get approached by women but he would brush them off. They always reminded him of Eve which then reminded him of that night. Of all the things to retain memory from correlation… Add thought that maybe sleeping with them would fill the empty void in him but he could never bring himself to do it.

When Add heard his associate, he lowered down his cigarette slow and stared at him with incredulous eyes. "What?" Add asked.

The associate was standing next to him. Seeing Add's anger, he glanced to the side. "We…can't find them…boss."

"Tch. One problem after the next. As if the first one wasn't enough. To hell with everything! I'll fucking beat up whoever is causing me this damn headache. Where did you see them last?!"

"A-at the intersection in the alleyways near the ends of town…boss."

Add smashed his shot glass onto the bar counter and threw money on the cracks he formed. He got up and exited. At the entranced he muttered. "Never again."

-/-/-/

The dark alleyway loomed above Add. This was something he was used to. The foreboding feeling and sense of danger didn't faze him. "Search around," Add commanded his associate. Add took out his phone and began searching. They found a few bullet grazes and holes but that was it. It was obvious that there was a struggle. The perpetrator must have taken his men's weapons. "Tch, damn it all." Add pounded the wall with his fist. "DAMN IT!" Add then dialed Ciel.

"What's up?" Ciel answered. His voice sounded tired.

"They fucking got my men."

Add heard a long sigh at the other end. "They got Lu too. I've tried looking everywhere but she's nowhere to be found. All the men I sent with her disappeared too. Add…I'm…I can't…I'm worried…I'm really worried. What should we do?" Ciel panicked and his voice rose.

"Tch damn whoever did this. Calm down. I'm sure Lu is tough enough. As to why there are kidnappings…what is this person's purpose? I'll call you when I get more information." Add hung up before Ciel could reply.

Indeed, what was this kidnapper's purpose? Was someone against the " _Magistris in Peccatum_?" Add pulled up recent news articles and scanned them. It seemed as if there had been a string of kidnappings all over, not just them. Perhaps it was a _Magistris in Peccatum_ themselves? But who? It couldn't be the White Wolves unless the remaining members were getting revenge of some sort. This needed more digging. Add scrolled his numbers and reached Eve. After some hesitation, he pressed the call button.

There were several rings before she picked up. "You have some nerve calling me after all this time," Eve said the moment she answered.

"Th-this is important," Add replied nervous. The memories of that night were flooding into his mind. He even had several nightmares where he could smell the burnt flesh of Elsword as he combusted, exploded, and burned to death in front of him. All the time, he would slip through his hands. That selfless man…how could he meet someone like that again?

"More important than me? More important than our engagement? I know what you did. You sold the information I gave you. And you expect me to listen to you? I thought you loved me."

Add grit his teeth and clenched his free hand. In a quiet and trembling voice Add said, "…He died…He died that day that I went out with you. He died for my sake…he died for my stupid selfishness. Even when I said never again! Even when I resolved myself to never let it happen again. I was foolish and stupid. There isn't an escape from the threads of the dark underworld. I should have been more logical. I should have expected it any moment. But I wanted to believe that I could do something. That _we_ could do something. My dear companion, Elsword. His smile and attitude made me believe that everything was going to be okay. That things were possible. I didn't realize it then. It was just something felt naturally. I…" Add's heart felt compressed. He thought he was too old and experienced to cry but a few tears came anyway. It hurt so much. But Add hadn't expect it to affect him as it had done. There was just this immense feeling of sorrow and depression that stuck itself into him.

"I did not realize that one of your comrades perished in the fire. You have my condolence and I apologize for my rude behavior. It is understandable. I understand now. It still does not excuse you for selling what I gave you, but I will at least hear you out."

Add regained his composure and got to the point. "The kidnappings…do you know anything about them?"

There was a pause before Eve answered. "...I am not sure if it is related, but, one of my projects escaped not too long ago."

"Projects? Are you sure it wasn't stolen?"

"I am sure. It escaped my lab by going on a rampage. My scientists could not restrain it."

"Could this project possibly be kidnapping people? Is it killing people? Is it just destroying things on malfunction?" ' _Why would a robot be kidnapping people?_ ', Add thought. Unless… "It's…not a robot or artificial intelligence, is it?"

Eve remained quiet again. "I have said too much. Good bye."

"Wait, Eve—" But, she already hung up. But this didn't really solve anything. It only added to the problem. There was a kidnapper out there and now a malfunctioning cyborg or robot is out there. There wasn't really anyone else versed in technology except Eve and himself. But perhaps say someone was able to get their hands on this said cyborg or robot; they could do anything with them. Perhaps they could even reprogram them. It would make kidnapping people much easier. Maybe they were the ones who injected a virus of some sort to make the cyborg or robot rampant? But who? There wasn't enough evidence either to prove that these two instances were correlated.

Add grunted and held out a cigarette. No response. He then lit it himself and trudged back to his car with his associate behind him.


	18. Diversion

Chapter 18 - Diversion

Add scratched his head as he reviewed his notes scribbled onto sticky notes and various scraps of paper. Things weren't adding up. He glanced at a large colorful marked map. The abductions were happening all over the place with no area that contained a high concentration of them enough for a commonality. He tapped his fingers on his desk before deciding to check security footage throughout the city. His eyes burned as he scrutinized every single area. Nothing out of the ordinary appeared until he noticed in one feed, everything was still. This occurred around midnight. All other feeds showed signs of wind except for that one. This still image occurred for about fifteen minutes. Another odd thing was that this camera was placed in front of Ara's Club. Add couldn't rule out the possibility that it could have been a malfunction or due to Ara herself, but he decided to check for sure.

-/-/

Add pulled up to the club. The gaudy flashing lights blinked on and off, annoying Add. He stepped in front of the entrance and sighed. The memories of the past came to haunt him.

"Don't be shy and come in," Ara said as she appeared before him smirking. Add followed her to a table. "I had a feeling you would show up. Let's cut to the chase. What do you want to know?"

"Were you here last night?" Add asked. He found it appalling that she had the gall to act the same after last time he saw her. Then again, he was crazy to even come here. However, his anger had been suppressed by his depression like a thick wet blanket covering a small fire.

Ara lit her pipe and offered Add one as well, but he refused and instead took out his own cigarette. Ara took out a lighter but Add held up his hand. He waited a bit as usual before lighting it himself. "No. Why?" Ara had a particular tone in her voice as she said that. Add peered into her glimmering sly eyes. How irritating.

"Your camera stopped working for a while. I had suspicions that it could be related towards the abduction case."

Ara's glare became sinister. "I think they need to be taken care of, don't you think?"

"Well yes, I'm pissed at them but—"

"You and I…don't you think we are kind of similar? Whoever has the power can control anything. We started off the wrong foot but-"

"Hold up, where is this coming from?" Add took in a long drag and blew out the smoke. He was impervious to the background noise of people cheering and hooting. It annoyed him even more that Ara was deviating and pushing her own objectives onto him.

Ara remained silent for a while as she stared into Add's eyes. "You were different than you used to be from the moment you told me off. I didn't think he would influence you this much."

Add looked away. "Keep him out of this…He's gone now anyway." Add's voice dimmed as a faraway look wafted in his eyes.

"Where to? Did you two have a fight?"

"He's dead." Ara snickered. In response Add glared close and right into her face. She could smell his own tobacco and a faint smell of alcohol. "Don't you dare laugh!" Add slammed the table. Some people turned their way. "He really did die! Look, if you don't know anything then don't waste my fucking time. People are being abducted here or perhaps killed! It's no time to be playing games or shit!"

"I couldn't help it! You looked like you really cared for him. It's funny coming from such a person like you." Ara pushed his blushing face away. "I want revenge. They killed my subordinates and kidnapped my brother. Don't you want revenge too?"

"He wasn't killed by these guys. If you don't know anything, then I'm done here. This was pointless." Add got up and wiped his face. He could still smell Ara's scent on his hand. Before he left he mumbled, "He died because of my own stupidity…so make sure you don't be stupid too." Although Add didn't like her, he had no choice but to "keep the peace." She was a threat after all and he needed all the allies or neutrality he could get until he could solve this perplexing situation.

Before Add left, he examined the outside camera and the surrounding area. He found nothing unusual. Maybe it was a malfunction after all. Ara seemed to already know that the camera had stopped though. She also seemed to only care about herself. But what Add didn't know is if something happened in that moment of time. It didn't seem that anything happened from Ara's actions and words. Then why would they freeze a camera at random? "A dead end again," Add murmured as he got back into his car. At least he knew for sure that the culprit wasn't Ara. Add rubbed his face and sighed. The tiredness weighed down upon him. But he couldn't give up now for what would Elsword think? Add shook his head. Elsword plagued his thoughts almost all the time. Add always wished that he could have stopped it from happening. Just like he wished he could have stopped some events in the further past from happening. Until he could come to terms with it, it will continue to haunt him.

Add checked the time. The night was young, and he decided to stake out areas that weren't attacked yet. He roamed around the open streets where people thinned out. He searched around store corners and alleyways. Nothing seemed to be happening. Perhaps they weren't going to attack today.

Add wandered off towards the outskirts of town. In the distance, the waves lapped upon the beach and the moon glittered upon the ocean's surface. What was the point of any of this? Add kicked a rock. The buildings surrounding him were run down and seemed to not have any inhabitants. He leaned against his car and looked up into the sky. Maybe he should just give up, disband his crew, and live a simple normal life. He pulled out a cigarette and held it out. Yeah right. How could he be forgiven for his crimes and live like nothing happened? He placed the unlit cigarette in his mouth. He needed to stop smoking one almost every minute. But he couldn't help it. It was one of the few remnants left he had of Elsword even though Elsword stopped smoking ages ago. The cold creeped upon his skin as he gazed aimless at the countless stars in the wide sky.

-/-/-/

The drive home was silent as usual. As Add walked up to his front door, his eye caught a sight that made his heart jolt. Broken glass shimmered upon the floor, result from a broken window. Add hurried inside and checked the house. He felt as if this was his retribution for being so cocky about being left alone. The first thing Add checked was his room. It had been ransacked with papers strewn across the floor and his prized computer smashed to pieces. The color drained out of Add's face and he ran throughout the house, searching for more mishaps. Everything seemed to be fine but his room. Even the garden remained untouched. He then opened the door that encased the robot he was creating. It was gone.


End file.
